


The Runaway Bride

by Setsu



Category: Glee, Kurtbastian - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 24,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setsu/pseuds/Setsu
Summary: Get married? Now? After everything? They weren’t even sure Blaine and he could actually make it through a week in New York together again!“Hummel?”Oh and of course this is when Sebastian Smythe just shows up.





	1. Running

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's BACK. The human that can't use punctuation to save their life!   
> This story has been stuck in my head for a while so I finally decided to go for it.  
> It's a little extra special because I am adding two original characters in it that I truly care about. You met my twins in the previous fic, and seemed to enjoy them, so I hope you like Kit and Leo as well!

_Idiots._

Kurt was finally seeing things clearly: his friends were all _idiots_. Get married? _Now_? After everything? They weren’t even sure Blaine and he could actually make it through a week in New York together again!

“Hummel?”

Oh and of course this is when Sebastian Smythe just shows up.

“What do you want?”

“Hey, unfair, I literally did nothing wrong right now.”

Kurt sighed, passing a nervous hand on his face.  
“Right. Sorry.”

“What are you doing here?”

The NYADA student looked around him. He was at the coach station, and didn’t even realise it. Actually he probably looked a bit crazy, all dressed up for a wedding and mumbling to himself.

“Well, it would appear I accidentally achieved my secret dream of being a runaway bride.”

Sebastian arched an eyebrow.

“Wait, what are _you_ doing here?” Kurt looked at the board showing the next bus. It was going to Cleveland. “Going on a holiday?” he asked Sebastian. He could use the distraction.

“I just need some air. You look like you do too actually. Also I want to know what this runaway bride story is.”

“Is this you suggesting I come with you?”

“I’ll pay for your ticket…” Smythe sing-sang.

Kurt looked at him like he was crazy, which was a new look from him. The Warbler wasn’t sure how he felt about it. Well, it was better than the usual judgment.

“Sure. Ok.” He had no idea why he was agreeing to this but he was. He had his ID and wallet on him, plus a bit of extra money from selling some of his creations online. He could afford a weekend away. And, he absolutely needed to get out of Lima. “Can I borrow your phone?”

“Huh, yeah.”

He took the phone and texted his dad while Sebastian went to get his ticket. _Hey dad, it’s Kurt. I need air, so I’m going away with a friend. Will be back soon. Forgot my phone at the wedding. Sorry! – Kurt_. And of course the phone rang 5 seconds later.

“Dad…”

“It’s Santana, you absolute traitor.”

“Satan… Listen…”

“No YOU listen, I get what’s happening, I do. I also thought this was crazy, I only agreed to it for Brit’. BUT, this also was MY wedding you just skipped!”

“I…” She was right. “I am sorry. I freaked out. I have no excuse…”

“Where are you going?” She sounded less mad at Kurt, probably because he wasn’t giving her any stupid justifications.

“Cleveland. Please don’t tell anyone, I need time to think. I am really sorry I left, I hate that I missed this…”

“Just get us some really cool wedding gift when you’re back. Are you alone?”

“No…” Kurt looked at Sebastian who was now coming back. “This is mental, but I am with Sebastian.”

“… Like, Smythe?”

“Yeah, he was at the station and just offered for me to tag along.”

“Ok, well, if you want me to keep the secret of your location, you’re going to have to keep me posted on this, because this is completely _wild_. You remember my phone number?”

“Yes.” He ended up having to call Santana so much for work in New York, it was engraved in his brain. “I will keep you updated. Thank you, Satan…”

“Sure. Passing your dad now.”

The discussion with Burt didn’t go as smoothly, mostly because he was worried. But he did understand and Kurt promised to text him often to let him know he was ok. Kurt hung up, and handed the phone back to Sebastian.

“Thank you… I might have to borrow it a lot from now on…”

“Okay, well, keep it then. I have another one.” The Warbler smirked at Kurt’s suspicious look. “This one is my family phone. And I am pretty sure none of them will call in the next few days so you can have it.”

“Do I want to know what the second one is for?”

“If you ask, it’s that you know.”

“ _Ew_.” Kurt flinched. Sebastian literally had a phone for HOOKS UP? How shameless could this guy be?

“Don’t _ew_ the person who’s taking you on a holiday, Hummel.”

“And where’s your _friend_ phone?”

“I don’t have friends.”

“You’re lying.” Kurt stood up as their ride was arriving. “I’m sure there’s at least one person out there who doesn’t think you’re insufferable.”

“I suppose there’s Niff.”

“Jeff and Nick? I’m not surprised. They’re very patient people.”

“Anyway, they use the family phone, so it’s ok if you get the texts. Are we going?” Kurt decided to not argue more and followed his old nemesis into the bus. They sat at the back, and Sebastian admitted he needed to sleep for a bit.  
Kurt didn’t argue that either, it would give him time to think.


	2. Kit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting the second chapter now, I will update again next week :) Just wanted you guys to have at least two chapters because as always they're short.

An hour later and he still couldn’t believe what had happen. He just got Blaine back and they had a lot to work on after being broken up for so long. Especially after Blaine just randomly dated KAROFSKY of ALL people. And now he showed up to his friend’s wedding and was told it was supposed to be his as well? Kurt just started walking and left… Without a word.

“What are you thinking so hard about Princess?” Sebastian had woken up.

“My wedding I just escaped.”

“Are you gonna tell me?”

Kurt stayed silent for a second, and then just blurted out the whole thing to Sebastian.

“What the fuck?”

That wasn’t Sebastian but another guy in the front row, who was now facing them, gripping the back of his seat, staring at him with wide eyes. “Sorry, I shouldn’t listen but, like, what?”

“That’s ok.” Kurt smiled a little. This boy was very pretty. He was Asian with impossibly grey eyes, clearly contacts. He had mid-long jet black hair, asymmetrically cut, and his ears were pierced multiple time. If Kurt’s nickname was Porcelain, this guy probably was the rightful heir to the name, he just looked like a doll.

“ _Anyway_ , you’re right, I was about to say the same thing.” Sebastian turned to look at Kurt better, he also seemed to have been distracted by the stranger’s face. “I mean, your little Glee Club has _always_ been full of the most incredibly stupid issues, but that’s something else.”

“You guys in Glee?”

“We were. _Not_ the same clubs though, _I_ was at Dalton. He is now attending NYADA.” Seb said, pointing at Kurt who suddenly realised he had no clue what the Warbler was doing now.   
“Woaw.”

“And you are?”

“Sorry, my name’s Kit. Nice to meet ya.” He passed his hand between the seats to shake Kurt’s and Sebastian’s.

“Hi, I am Sebastian, and the Princess here is Kurt.”  
“Princess?” Kit looked puzzled.

“Ignore him.”

“Anyway, _Princess_ , what will you do after our little trip? Go back to Blaine?”

“I suppose? We’re meant to be aren’t we? I promised I would never say goodbye to him…”

“Well you ran away the moment you were supposed to marry him. I think your body knows something that your heart doesn’t want to admit yet.” Said Kit.

“Babe, I’m pretty sure it’s none of your business.” Grumbled a lower voice next to Kit.

“I was bored, you were asleep, and this,” he said, gesturing to Kurt “, is good entertainment.”

“People are not entertainment, K.” The other guy stood up. He also was very handsome, if the usual white male with bright blue eyes was your style. This one, however, had silver hair, a septum piercing and a bit of an alternative look; so not _that_ usual. “Excuse my boyfriend, he makes very little of human feelings.”

“That’s fine” Kurt laughed “Sebastian’s the same.”

“I really am.” Agreed the Warbler with a smirk.

“Well, I’m Leo, nice to meet you two.” He said, making his way to the bus’ toilets.

“So Sebastian, are you the man who stole the bride away? Or is this a coincidence.” Enquired Kit as soon as Leo was gone.   
“Bit of both.” Laughed Sebastian.

“You are _not_ stealing me away Meerkat, get a grip.” Kurt rolled his eyes. “It’s a coincidence, but he did offer to pay for my ticket to Cleveland.” Actually, why? “Which I didn’t question because I wanted to leave but… Now I am wondering.”

“I knew taking you with me would keep my in check once there.”

“What?”

“I want to actually chill and have some time by the lake. If I went alone I would just hook up all night and sleep all day.” Sebastian shrugged. “You were at the right place at the right time.”

“Why weren’t you in Westerville?” Kurt squinted his eyes a little, something was weird.

“My house is actually in between Westerville and Lima.”

Well Kurt had no way to check that so he would have to believe him.

“Where are you guys staying? We have a villa by Edgewater beach. Oh, my god! You guys need to stay at ours. We have 2 empty rooms there, you can totally stay. Say yes!”

“Sure.” Agreed Sebastian before Kurt could say anything.

“Hey! We only just met them, why are you agreeing?”

“Because this is Kit Jones.”

“Oooh so you knew who I was already…” Kit seemed pleased by that, and Kurt was just confused.

“Leo kind of gave it away.”

“He always does.”  
“Erm. What is happening?” So much confusion.

“Kit’s family is very wealthy.” Explained Sebastian. “Kind of known in our community that one of the Jones’ son is gay, my dad actually hoped that I would end up marrying him.”

“You are NOT Sebastian Smythe?!” Kit started laughing uncontrollably, and Leo who was now back arched an eyebrow.

“What’s up?”

“From what I gathered, your boyfriend was supposed to marry this idiot here.” Kurt pointed to Sebastian.   
“Oh, so you’re _that_ Sebastian!”

Kurt was so lost but, Sebastian ended up explaining that because he always did his best to avoid any big parties he never actually met Kit, and that a couple month ago it was announced that the boy was getting married. Leo had a proud smile when Sebastian said “My dad nearly had a stroke, because the fiancé was described as a moody artist with no money”.

The rest of the journey had Kurt getting curious about who actually was Sebastian Smythe. He hardly knew anything about him, except for his devious penchants and that his father was rich. Blaine mentioned something about Paris once, but that was it.

They finally made it to Cleveland, and took an Uber to Kit’s villa.

“What the...” Kurt couldn’t help himself.


	3. The House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This weekend was going to be weird, but maybe exactly what he needed to distract himself from real life; he stood up, deciding to embrace whatever was happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have apparently decided to change the route for this fic, so had to re-write from chapter 4 ahah... should be able to post it by this Monday. :)

This place was absolutely beautiful.

It was huge, bright, modern, and about a 5 minutes’ walk to the lake. The inside was even better, and Kurt’s favourite part was probably the pool.

“Not so against staying here anymore, are we, Princess?”

“Shut up.”

“You guys can take the two rooms upstairs.” Said Leo, carrying his and Kit’s bags to what must be their own bedroom at the end of the corridor.

“Oh Kurt, I am guessing you don’t have a change, use whatever you’ll find in my wardrobe upstairs. See ya guys!” added Kit, trotting behind his fiancé. Kurt decided to not think about whatever they would be doing next and went up.

The first bedroom had an extended walk-in closet, filled with the most beautiful designer pieces. Kurt had to sit down, overwhelmed, because this was basically his dream. Wealthy wasn’t the word to describe how much money the Jones had. Did Sebastian have this much as well? Probably, if he was considered for an arranged marriage. No wonder he was so self-entitled.

This weekend was going to be weird, but maybe exactly what he needed to distract himself from real life; he stood up, deciding to embrace whatever was happening. Kurt grabbed ( _very_ carefully) some clothes, walked to the en-suite bathroom and proceeded to shower and change.

An hour later, he made his way to the living room, where Sebastian was sat in an armchair, writing. Kurt must’ve been very silent, or the Warbler was very focused, because he didn’t notice him. Kurt took the opportunity to study his ex-nemesis who also had changed his clothes. He was now wearing glasses, which shouldn’t be permitted as far as Kurt was concerned, because it looked very good on him. Sebastian seemed relaxed, open, and there was a small smile on his face that Kurt knew well as he would smile the same when sewing something he was proud of.

After maybe 3 minutes, Kurt realised he was being creepy, so he started walking more loudly into the room and let out a “hi again”, that grabbed the Warbler’s attention.

“Looking good Princess.”

“You don’t _mean_ that.” He laughed.

“I do, this suits you.”

Kurt stopped and looked down at what he was wearing. Skin-tight black jeans and a Gucci oversized sweater that he always actually wanted to buy, so he nearly had a stroke when he found it in the closet. It was a little feminine because of the sparkling gems on the sleeves, but overall quite a simple look.

“Well what can I say I look good in black.” He shrugged and sat in front of Seb, “What are you doing?”

“Juggling.” Sebastian snorted at Kurt’s glare. “Just writing.”

“I can see that, smartass, what are you writing? Is it an essay for school? Actually, are you going to school?”

“I am not, I graduated from Dalton and decided to take some time off to write my book.” Sebastian said, showing the notebook. “I have to start at NYU in a month.”

“You said you needed air…”

“Had a fight with my dad regarding this long holiday I am taking. He doesn’t think Writer is a real job.”

“Oh. Well I guess it depends if you’re good. Did he ever read your stuff?”

“Exactly what I replied.” Sebastian smirked and closed the notebook. “Then I just packed a bag and left.”

“Are you running away right now?” Kurt laughed, feeling weirdly warm about the fact that Sebastian was freely opening up to him.

“Yes and no, we all know I will be back home soon enough. This is not my first rodeo.”

“Why are you telling me all this?”

“You asked.” The Warbler pouted. Of course he had a pout. “Did you want me to flip you off?”

“No, but I was expecting it.” He admitted.

“Give me time, you’ll be annoying again by tomorrow I’m sure.”


	4. Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Any news from Blaine?”  
> “No, which means Santana actually kept her word… Thank god, I don’t think I could face him right now.”  
> “Ok, so should I not tell you that he texted me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so long. Well, no, but compared to what I am used to... what?

When Kurt woke up on Sunday morning he had a little moment of panic. Somehow, he thought that the day before had been a dream and that he would open his eyes to Blaine asleep in his bed at the Hummel’s household. But he woke up in Cleveland, to an empty bed. A huge, California Queen bed, in a bright room. Kit’s house. This wasn’t a dream.

He took a moment to hold back some tears, because this was a sudden very intense realisation that he had run away from marrying Blaine. But he wasn’t upset about the wedding part, which was confusing… he loved Blaine, right?

Kurt stood up to open the curtains and look through the window. The sun was just coming up, but he could see someone by the pool already. Leo. He thought about what Kit had said the day before. _“Well you ran away the moment you were supposed to marry him. I think your body knows something that your heart doesn’t want to admit yet.”_ Could that be true?

Getting Blaine back, that kiss in Sue’s crazy-lift, and then the one in Blaine’s flat… It felt like coming home. But then, the next day, Kurt wasn’t so sure anymore. He woke up feeling heavy. And then when this wedding thing came up… he ran away.

He let out a strong sigh, and put on a robe before going down to the pool.

Leo was playing the guitar lazily, humming a soft melody and looking in the distance, his feet in the water.

“Hi…”

“Hi!” Leo looked back at Kurt. “Come sit here! Why are you up so early?”

“Oh I am an early-riser.” Kurt said, sitting next to him. “I usually have an extensive skin-care routine... takes a while to get ready.”

“If you need products I will ask Kit to give you some. He has quite the collection.”

“Well it’s clearly working, he looks great.”

“Oh please do _not_ tell him that.” But Leo had a fond smile. One that Kurt used to have when thinking about Blaine. “What’s up?”

“Hm?”

“You suddenly looked very sad.” He poked Kurt’s cheek. “And I’m a musician, very emphatic, you can’t lie to me.”

“You… You just seem to love Kit very much.”

“Yeah… Well, don’t get me wrong: he is full of himself, loud, careless and probably a bit evil. But I wouldn’t share my life with anyone else. Does it make sense?” Kurt nodded. “You’re sad because that’s not how you feel about the other guy, right?”

“I… don’t know…”

“I think you do… It’s ok, take your time. You’re most welcome to hide here for as long as you need to.”

“Thank you.”

They talked a little more, Kurt even got Leo to sing one of his songs for him, and then they went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. At about 9 am, Kit made his entrance, wearing the most outrageous Versace bathrobe.

“Good morning!” He sang, walking towards Leo to kiss him. “What are you two up to? Should I be worried?” He stared at his partner suspiciously. “Kurt is _very_ cute.”

“Don’t worry, we basically spent our morning talking about how much he loves _you_.” Laughed Kurt, feeling his cheeks go red.

“Ah! All good then. Where’s Sebastian?”

“No clue, probably still asleep.”

“Why don’t you go wake him up? Breakfast’s ready!”   
“Do you want me to _die_?” Kurt frowned. “He already doesn’t like me very much.”

“Nonsense, he likes you. Go!” Kit waved him off as Kurt was about to protest again.

Sebastian _didn’t_ like him. Well, he didn’t seem to be _hating_ him as much either. Once upstairs, Kurt looked at the closed door for a good five minutes, thinking this would be the end of any eventual friendship they might’ve started during this trip. He sighed, and knocked. About 5 seconds later the Warbler opened the door, already dressed up.

“Oh thank god you’re awake.” Kurt put a hand on his heart.

“What?”

“Kit wanted me to wake you up, I was preparing myself for a sudden death kind of situation.”

“Oh. Nah, I’ve been up a while.”

“Going somewhere?”

“Yup.”

“I think you’re expected to stay for breakfast.” Why was he feeling annoyed? As if he had any say in Sebastian’s actions.

 “Tell them I was already gone when you arrived.” Sebastian winked.

“Wait, didn’t you want me to keep you from going out?”

“It’s like 9 am, I am going to the lake, _mum_.”

And that was the end of the conversation. Sebastian left, and Kurt came down to tell the other two. Well, he didn’t lie, and totally threw Sebastian under the bus for skipping breakfast. Anyway, Kit and Leo didn’t care really, and after eating, left as well for some couple adventures in town.

Kurt spent his morning by the pool, reading a book he found in the living room. The weather was amazing, and this felt incredibly relaxing. He tried very much to forget the annoyance he had felt earlier about Sebastian leaving without him. The youngest was totally allowed to live his life… Still, Kurt had somehow thought that they would do stuff together, which made no sense at all.

He was eating lunch when Sebastian reappeared, already a little tanned from his matinee at the lake. That made Kurt quite annoyed, because he was still very pale himself.

“Hey Princess, didn’t go out?” Seb asked, sitting in the chair next to his.

“Nah, this is fine.” He looked around him, the garden was enough to make anyone believe they were out in the wild. You could hear the birds sing, and the small waterfall at the end of the pool was the cherry on top of the cake. Kurt didn’t go out much in general, so if you were to give him an excuse to stay in… he would take it.

Actually, him thinking earlier that he thought Sebastian would take him on his little outing made even less sense now.

“Earth to Hummel?”

“Ah! Sorry. What did you say?”

“Are you okay?” Sebastian looked a little concerned.

“Hm? Oh yes, totally.”

“Any news from Blaine?”

“No, which means Santana actually kept her word… Thank god, I don’t think I could face him right now.”

“Ok, so should I not tell you that he texted me?”   
Kurt froze.

“On your _hook-up_ phone?”

Sebastian laughed.

“Well yeah, that’s what he was right? Well, what I wanted him to be.” He gave the phone to Kurt.

_Hey Sebastian, it’s been a while. I just wanted to ask you a favour, if you see Kurt, could you let me know? Don’t ask, it’s a complicated story. Anyway. Let me know. Bye – Blaine_

Sebastian had replied.

_Hello Blainers, sure thing, did you lose your boyfriend? Am I back in the picture? –S_

“You’re insufferable.” Kurt growled.

“Come on, I had to, but check his reply.”

_Very funny. No you’re not, just tell me if you see Kurt. - Blaine_

“I asked my dad to let Blaine know I was ok though…”

“Yeah, I guess he still wants to find you to discuss, right? I’m not the best at the whole relationship thing, but you should probably talk to him.”

“But I don’t know what to say.” Sebastian rolled his eyes at that. “Don’t… I really do not know. I don’t want to lose him.”

“So you love him? Why did you get cold feet then?”

“I…”

“Hummel, you need to figure yourself out.” The Warbler stood up to go get a drink from, yes, the outdoor kitchen. “I don’t know you much, in fact the only thing I know about you is that you were in the way of me getting Blaine. Well, I don’t _actually_ want him anymore- Anyway, you never really stoke me as _weak_.” He added, handing a bottle of beer to Kurt who took it, because maybe alcohol was the solution right now. Sebastian smiled, and opened his own. “From what I understood yesterday, you do not love Blaine anymore, not as a partner. I don’t get why it’s so hard to admit.”

Urgh, Sebastian Smythe was lecturing him about feelings AND was right about it.

“You’re annoying.” Kurt sighed. “But you’re right… it’s complicated, and I don’t think you want to waste your time listening to me.”

“Why not? I had a very nice and quiet morning, I recharged my people batteries.”

“Your _people batteries_?” Sebastian Smythe was such a mystery really.

“Yeah, I guess you could call me an introvert. I get tired around people.”

“What? But you literally spend all of your nights out, don’t you? I am so confused.”

“Yeah, I find one person and get laid, I’m _human,_ Princess. But I pass most of my days alone.” Kurt thought about that, it was true that every time he had seen Sebastian at the Lima Bean he was alone at a table. Kurt had always thought this was because nobody liked Sebastian… but maybe it was because _Sebastian_ didn’t like anybody?

“Is that why you left alone this morning?”

“Ah, I could tell it bothered you. Yes. Needed some “me” time. I’m ok now, so spill the tea will you?”

“Are you using me for writing purposes?”

“Maybe.”

“Ok, well, I am not talking unless you promise to let me read and agree on whatever you’re writing.”

“Sure.”

“That was easy.”

“Talk.”

Kurt rolled his eyes but thought about what he was willing to say.  “I’m just… Well. Before I joined Glee, I was pretty depressed I guess. Even thought about… I don’t know… just… not being here anymore…” His voice got very low at that truth. He had never told anyone about _that_. Especially after losing Finn. He was ashamed by it. So much for thinking about what he was willing to say!

“Sorry to hear that. Well, it’s a thought that haunts a lot of gay teens isn’t it…”

“I guess so… anyway, I joined Glee, and suddenly I was making friends. I wasn’t alone anymore, I came out, and it was so liberating. Like… I actually started breathing, without realising I had stopped.” Kurt was looking over Sebastian’s shoulder, taping his finger on the glass of the bottle. “I dared more stuff. But that also got people to notice me more, and not always in a good way.”

“Bullies?”

“David.”

“Karofsky? Isn’t he in love with you?”

“He was, but he also was closeted, long story. And not just him, even my dad somehow sent me the message that I wasn’t what he wanted. I mean, he loves me of course but as soon as Finn came into our lives he kind of… did more “boy” stuff with him. He’s learned how to navigate around me now, but you know… Well, yeah, you do know because you’ve been the same with me. I do look like a pride float most of the time.”

“Yeah but that’s who you are right? For future reference, I actually like your style, I just needed you out of the way.”

“You do?”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t wear that _ever_ but it suits you, and you have good taste.”

“Huh. Are you saying without Blaine in the picture we might’ve been friends?”

“Probably. Anyway, what’s that got to do with you being scared of not loving Blaine anymore?”

“Well, the more I was out, the more I was bullied, intentionally or not. The more I was being told I wasn’t normal. So I went from depressed for _not_ being who I wanted to be, to being depressed for _being_ who I wanted to be. There was no winning…”

“And you met Blaine…”

“And I met Blaine. From that point it was only about Blaine. Because I had found that one person who got me, accepted me and then loved me for me, I stopped trying to make any friends, and even distanced myself from the others…”

“So if you don’t love Blaine anymore, you’re alone again. Is that it?”

“Well, I do love Rachel and Santana, but it’s not the same. And of course Elliott is gay as well and gets me, but… I guess then that’s it.”

Sebastian thought for a second, did he know that Elliott? Probably someone from New York. He looked at Kurt without saying anything for a moment, but the other boy was too lost in his thoughts anyway to realise it.

Kurt was definitely not the kind of boy Sebastian would usually go for. He was beautiful, for sure, but he had such a strong character and you could tell just by looking at him. As horrible as this would sound, Sebastian _never_ went for anybody that would be a challenge. Blaine wasn’t supposed to be one, but he did as soon as Kurt appeared in the picture.

Sebastian would only flirt with boys that were already half in his bed just because he was attractive. It was less effort. He didn’t like to put effort in anybody, because he tried once and it definitely backfired on him. But then, why did he take Kurt here? To “make sure he wasn’t going out”? As if. He didn’t need a baby sitter, he was very capable of sticking to a plan once he had made one. Kurt just seemed lost and Sebastian felt like he would be able to help.

But why would he want to help Kurt Hummel?

Because he looked incredibly hot in that suit? _Please_.

“Again Hummel, I don’t think you’re weak. So you’re gonna have to man up, and just make new friends or something.” Kurt chuckled at that.

“Do you think I should call Blaine then?”

“Didn’t he go out with Karofsky for some weird reason?”

“Yes, why?”

“Let me tell him I am with you, but won’t say where. He deserves to work for it a little.” Sebastian shrugged. “Can’t believe he cheated on you, _not with me_ , and then dated Bearcub. _Unacceptable_.”

Kurt was laughing again.


	5. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Not my problem. But whatever comes next, let him say goodbye to that Blaine guy.”

“Why is Sebastian on his phone?”

Kit was pouting at Leo, grabbing his arm. They were on a yacht, in the middle of the lake.

“Blaine.”  
Kurt replied, he was reading a book and enjoying the sun. They (Kit) had decided to have a little outing the next day, and Kurt had to warn his dad that this weekend was turning into a full week. So far Kurt hadn’t spent a cent because Kit kept paying for everything. He had tried to pay for diner last night and got rejected hard, so why insist?

Anyway, they were now on a boat, and Sebastian was smirking at his phone, furiously texting.

“Why is Blaine texting Sebastian?” Asked Leo.

“Because I told him I had Kurt.” The Warbler finally said, looking up. This was a mistake however because Kit took that opportunity to snatch the phone and scroll up the conversation to read.

“ _Hi Blaine-Babe, I feel bad, I should probably tell you I am with Kurt right now. – Seb._

_WHAT? Where? Why? Can I call? Pass me Kurt. – Blaine_

_Nop ;). He doesn’t want to speak to you. - Seb_ ”

Kurt stared at Sebastian. “You told him _I didn’t want to speak to him_?”

“Don’t get mad now, I said I needed revenge.”

Kit kept reading:

“ _We need to talk. Why is he with you? Where are you? – Blaine_

 _Not telling. But he looks fine, don’t worry. – Seb_ ” Kit showed Kurt that Sebastian had sneakily taken a picture of him yesterday, trying to escape a hug from Kit but really it looked like this very handsome boy was spooning him.

“SEBASTIAN!”

“He deserves the pain.”

“Give me that phone.” Kurt gestured to Kit who laughed a clear “No” and kept reading:

“ _Who is that guy? WHERE are you? Sebastian this isn’t funny- Blaine_ ” Kit gave the phone to Sebastian again. “The rest is boring, just missed calls and more trying to find out where you are hiding.”

Kurt fell back in his seat. He should’ve known that giving Sebastian liberty to do anything was a stupid decision.

“Relax princess, I will clear things up tonight, well, still won’t spill about where you are.”

“You’re lucky I don’t know his number by heart.”

“Why don’t you by the way?”

“Well he changed it when he moved to Ohio. So I haven’t been using it as much.”

“Ok, I’m bored now, let’s go swim!” said Kit, standing up to go grab Kurt’s hand and force him to jump off the boat into the water.

“I am so happy that Kit has taken a liking to Kurt.” Sebastian laughed. “Cause I wouldn’t want to be dragged around like that.”

“Yes, he seems to enjoy him a lot.” Leo, who had been playing some ukulele until then, stopped to look at Sebastian. “So do you.”

“Hm?”

“Enjoy Kurt.”

“I guess.” He wasn’t going to deny it. Kurt was complicated but fun. He had very good come-backs, interesting stories, and really, he was attractive. NYADA had definitely made a man out of him.

“You should let him talk with Blaine. He needs to be free of him to be free for you.”

“Who…” But he stopped himself, because Leo was already looking at him with a “bitch please” face. “I am not really into relationships, and that’s the only thing _he_ does.”

“Not my problem. But whatever comes next, let him say goodbye to that Blaine guy.”

Sebastian looked at his phone, this was also true. He typed to Blaine _“Listen I will not tell you where we are, but Kurt will call you tonight.”_

The rest of the afternoon went without any other major events, they ate in town and spent the evening playing Monopoly. Not Sebastian’s style, but Kit and Kurt got really into it, and it was fun to watch. After another win from Leo (who probably secretly really enjoyed it as well), Sebastian looked at Kurt.

“Hey Princess. I think you need to call Blaine.” The look on Kurt’s face made Sebastian want to shoot himself in the foot.

“Yeah… Can I have your phone?” Sebastian nodded, handing the device to the other boy who stood up to go upstairs.

“How much do you wanna go after him right now?” Smirked Kit.

“What are you on about?”

“You like him.”

“No. Well, not that way. I wouldn’t say _no._ But like, for a one night thing. I barely know him, we used to hate each other you know? Plus he judges my life choices very hard.”

“Pff.” Leo snorted. “Kit cheated on me on our first date.”

Sebastian looked at them both with wide eyes. “He what?”

“Well, I would find an excuse but really I was just a punk.” Laughed Kit.

“You still are one, but at least you’re loyal now.” Leo smiled.

“Wait, _what_ is the story there?”

Kit started explaining, to a very puzzled Sebastian, the story of how they started dating.  
Meanwhile upstairs, Kurt was finally pressing the call button on Blaine’s name.

“Kurt?”

“Hey Blaine… Hi…”

“Oh my god, where are you? Are you okay?”

“I am fine. Really. I met Sebastian on my way and he offered for me to join him on a trip… I just needed the space. I needed to think… Are you okay?”

“Err, I am incredibly confused I guess?”

Kurt sighed.

“I am sorry Blaine.”

“Do you… not love me?”

Kurt could feel his own heart break, as well as some tears forming.  

“I… I don’t.. think.. not like this…” and all at once he was suddenly sobbing. “I-I am s-sorry… I missed you s-s-so much… you’re still.. th-the most… important person… b-but not… not like this…”

“Kurt..” Blaine’s voice was weak, but you could tell he was trying to keep it steady. “Don’t cry…”

“I d-don’t want to… l-lose you… a-again… I didn’t… w-want to… so I… thought… getting y-you b-back w-was what I w-wanted… but…”

“Kurt. I… think I understand… I know what you mean… But I am not there yet… Accepting that… We are really over. I need time… I am sorry.” And he hang up.

Kurt’s sobs got a bit louder, maybe this was how Kit ended up getting into the room and embracing him. But Kurt couldn’t tell much, his head was pounding and everything was hurting… He ended up crying himself out and falling asleep lying on the bed, buried in the hug.

He didn’t hear Sebastian coming in an hour later, and asking Kit if all was ok.

“He’ll be fine. It hurts to lose something you care about so much after all.”

“I suppose… So I guess he does still love him”

“Seb, you’re an idiot. Didn’t you listen to me just then? I am telling you, he cares about him. Didn’t you guys say they were engaged even? So now that it’s definitely over, he has to grief for that relationship.”

“Ok ok! don’t get so angry with me! Geez…”

“Well don’t be stupid.” Kit pouted. “Tell Leo I will stay with Kurt tonight ok?”

“Sure. I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight…” And he was gone.


	6. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once in the car, Sebastian could feel Kurt staring at him so he finally asked. “What?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> Sorry I got VERY sick. Lol love my life. I'm back :) with two short chapters to say sorry.

When Kurt opened his eyes the next day, he was sure of two things. First, his head felt as if he had the worst hangover in history. Second, he didn’t remember getting into bed with both Kit AND Leo; yet, Kit was spooning him, and Leo was lying down facing him, very awake, very half naked, and softly smiling.

“Hmm… Hi?”

“Hey Kurt… You stole Kit away last night and I don’t like sleeping alone… I did try Sebastian but he threw me out… So I joined you two.”

“Okay?” Kurt rubbed his eyes. Better go with the flow when Kit and Leo were involved, he realized that about as soon as he had met them.

“How are you feeling?”

“Heartbroken. But I will be fine…”

“Of course you will.”

“We will take care of you!” That was Kit, who got himself up enough to place a huge kiss on Kurt’s cheek.

“I can’t deal with the both of you, I swear…” Kurt let out a laugh.

“This looks a lot like I am missing out.”

Sebastian was at the door and obviously had just taken a picture of the situation. Kurt felt his cheeks go red. “Do not ever post this picture anywhere.”

“I am planning on using it as blackmail material.” The Warbler put his phone in the back pocket of his jeans.

“Why are you dressed? Are you going OUT? How dare you leave Kurt when he’s hurting?” Kit stood up looking like an angry dad. It was heart-warming that he was already so attached to Kurt, but also a little creepy.

“I am fine Kit, let Sebastian-”  
“No no-”

“Kit shut up, I _was_ coming to ask Kurt if he wanted to go to town to do some shopping.”

“ _Oh_ , well that’s fine then. Come Leo.” And in another sudden change of mood, Kit grabbed Leo to drag him out of the bedroom.  
“Are all rich people this weird?” Asked Kurt, standing up to go to the closet and find a change.

“Hm, not really, most of them are boring.” Sebastian smirked which Kurt couldn’t see now. “I’ll meet you downstairs?”

“Sure!”

Kurt took maybe 5 minutes longer than usual to get ready, just the time to make the best effort and not look like he cried all night yesterday. He got downstairs fairly quickly though, because he didn’t want Sebastian to wait and complain… It was already pretty weird that he wanted to go to town with him.

“Here you are. Let’s go, Kit is letting me borrow his Mustang.”

“Okay…”

Once in the car, Sebastian could feel Kurt staring at him so he finally asked. “What?”

“Are you okay?”

“Err, yeah. Are you?”

“I will be. I am just wondering why you’re taking me to town during your “me” time?”

“Well, you were crying pretty hard yesterday Princess, I’m just trying to be nice. Is it a problem?”

“No, no that fine.” Kurt smiled a little. “So what’s the plan? Are you sure you will handle shopping with me?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well I might just want to give you the makeover you need.”

“Why not. Just don’t dress me in any of your girl clothes.” Sebastian laughed when Kurt hit him on the shoulder, and a few moment later, they made it to the mall.


	7. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think I already look like a rich brat, I don’t need the clothes to prove it.

“So, what’s your budget?” Asked Kurt, looking around like a child in a candy shop.

“Don’t really have one.” Hummel nearly squealed at that.  
“ _Good_.” He said, looking straight at the Gucci store.

“Oh, I am _not_ wearing anything Gucci.”

“Why not?”

 “I can’t pull it off, really. I think I already look like a rich brat, I don’t need the clothes to prove it.”

“Oh I had no idea you had _such_ a good understanding of yourself.”

“Shut up.” But he was smiling. “Just chose something else.”

“Okay.” Said Kurt, pulling Sebastian towards Topman, to which the Warbler glared at him. “Shush. You don’t want designer clothes, so this is my best option. They have a good enough selection for me to see what you look good in. And don’t say you look good in anything, I _will_ hurt you.”

An hour later and Sebastian was still trying on clothes. They had a good selection already, so much so that one of the shop assistant had been dedicated to help them. Kurt kept making Sebastian try on stuff, and then would pull, roll, turn, and have entire discussions with that poor assistant about how to make the outfits _work_ better.

But the assistant- _James_ , didn’t seem to mind. He was equally excited, and if at first Sebastian thought it was because he was dressing _him_ , a very hot guy, it quickly became obvious that he was interested in _Kurt_. He kept gushing and flirting, but the Princess only had eyes for Sebastian and his outfits.

Sebastian had to admit that Kurt looked very attractive right now. First, physically, because he was wearing the tightest grey jeans ever, with a knee-long black t-shirt and over it, another Gucci jacket. As for the shoes, he went all out with glittery Doc-Martens that probably only he could pull off. Kurt looked expensive and pretty. He was made to wear luxurious stuff, Sebastian had realized as soon as he had started wearing Kit’s clothes.

Second, the Princess was _clearly_ in his element: he was confident and excited, it was hot and adorable at the same time. Yeah, Sebastian completely understood that shop assistant right now.

“You’re good at this.” He finally said to Kurt who was fixing his collar.

“Thank you.” Kurt smiled, and looked up at Sebastian’s eyes.

“I mean, you’re _really_ good at this, Kurt.” Hummel blinked at his name, true that he usually didn’t use it. “ _This_ is what you should do.”

“So Isabelle says.”

“Who?”

“Isabelle, the Editor in chief of Vogue.com. I’m an intern there.”

Sebastian stared at Kurt for a second.

“Why are you still at NYADA?”

“Because it was the dream.”

“Is it now?”

“I don’t know…” Kurt stood back, realizing he was suddenly very close to the Warbler. “Ok, I think this is enough. Go change.” He looked at the assistant. “James, would you take everything to the cashier? We will pay and leave now.”

James did as told, looking a bit defeated.

“Sebastian, I will go to the shop next door while you pay, meet you in five ok?”

“Sure.”

Sebastian didn’t want to argue, because the Princess suddenly looked like he needed a break. Kurt left, and the Warbler changed back into his clothes to then go pay.

“I’m sorry.” That was James, the shop assistant, to Seb who was now paying.  
“What for?”

“I was clearly hitting on your boyfriend just then, I didn’t realise you two were together.”

“Ah?” Sebastian arched an eyebrow, but decided not to let James know he was totally wrong.

“I saw you talking, it’s obvious. I hope I find someone as hot as he is, that looks at me the way you were looking at him just now. It’s cool.”

“Ok...”

“Sebastian?” Hummel was back, had it been 5 minutes already?

“Yes _babe_ , coming.” Kurt shrugged at the name, not phased for a second, because Sebastian never called him by his first name so, princess, babe, porcelain or Hummel, all the same to him. And this totally worked in Sebastian’s favour since it confirmed to James his false theory. 

They were now out of the shop with about 4 bags, each, and walking to the car. They finally made it to the parking lot.

“James liked you.” Sebastian started.

“Really?”

“Oh yeah.”

“Is that why you called me babe?”

“You noticed?”

“Yes, I got used to Princess. Which I hate, but also somehow like.” Kurt said, putting the bags in the car. “Why do you call me Princess actually? When did that started?”

“Unsure.”

“You’re an idiot. Ok, I will get a cab back to the house, you need some time alone.”

“What?”

“Sebastian you’re exhausted.” Kurt smiled, and did a movement as if to touch Sebastian’s cheek but stood back. “I get what you mean now, about you being an introvert. You were looking just fine this morning, now it feels like you’re about to cry. And, you’ve been replying with very short sentences for a while.”

The Warbler felt a weird pinch in his chest, because now that he was paying more attention to himself, he indeed was feeling a bit heavy and tired. “I can at least drive you back.”  
“It’s fine, don’t worry. I will see you at the villa.”


	8. A visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt got cut out of his thoughts however, when as soon as he passed the main entrance, someone jumped at him and forced a crushing hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo 2018 ended badly for me! But I am confident in 2019 :) Happy new year! And sorry for how long this took. You're getting two chapters :). Also just wanted to plug my twitter here, follow me at setsuporcelain

Kurt arrived at the villa a few moments later, wondering what he would do with his afternoon. He smiled to himself thinking about how cute Sebastian’s face had been when he sent him on some well-deserved “me time”.

Thinking of Sebastian as cute was very weird but not in a bad way. He liked this new version of the Warbler, the only problem with it was that now he wasn’t so “horse-teethed” anymore. By that I mean that liking Sebastian made Kurt way more aware of his good looks.

Kurt got cut out of his thoughts however, when as soon as he passed the main entrance, someone jumped at him and forced a crushing hug.

“KURT OMG, I was so fucking worried!”

“E… Elliott?” He managed to push the other boy away to look at him and confirm it was, indeed, Elliott Starchild Gilbert. “H-How?”

“That would be my fault.” Leo appeared from the kitchen with a sorry smile.

“Well not _really_ ” Said Elliott. “It’s mostly Blaine’s. He sent me a picture of you with Kit that he got from Sebastian? A few days ago, and asked if I knew who that was. I think he thinks you’re in New York.”

“Ok… But how did a picture of me and Kit sold my location out?”

“Oh, I recognized Kit, because I know Leo from a while back.”

“Ahh, and that’s why it’s your fault.” Kurt connected the dots, looking at Leo who nodded.

“I couldn’t _believe_ Santana when she told me that you ran away! She said she knew where you were and that I shouldn’t worry but… I don’t know, I wanted to make sure you’re ok you know? And since you don’t have your phone…”

“It’s fine. I’m fine. I will be.”

“Yeah we’re taking care of him!” Kit said, from the living room. “Well, _Sebastian_ does.”

“Kit-“ Kurt started.

“So, Sebastian eh? Santana told me a little bit about him. But I have questions.”

“Well I’ll answer them, can we sit though I spent my morning shopping around.”

And so they did, the three of them sat by the pool and Kurt told Elliott about his history with Sebastian and all the way to how he ended up here.

“Only you Kurt Hummel. Only you can run away from your surprise wedding to get caught by the 3 richest and hottest guys in Ohio.”

“I don’t go looking for troubles,-“

“They usually come looking for you.” Elliott laughed and grabbed him by the shoulders to hug him. “I’m just happy you’re ok. Also, I think you need to come back to New York.”

“I really do, don’t I…” Kurt sighed. He had thought about it. He didn’t want to stay in Ohio anymore. He was sure he could arrange with NYADA to get the credits another way.

“Oh I didn’t think it would be that easy.”

“Kurt can come to New York with us! We’re taking the jet next week.” Kit, who had been in the kitchen to prepare cocktails, was now back.

“The jet?” Kurt did know they were rich, but that sounded excessive. “Of course you have a jet.” He laughed, mostly because Kit was now looking at him with questions in his eyes. Something like _Well, yes, the jet, why?_ Was clearly written all over his pretty face.

“Yeah! Elliott you should stay until then as well. We don’t have another spare room though…”

“Oh don’t worry about it, I booked a hotel in town.”

“You can stay with me.” Offered Kurt. “The bed is big enough, cancel the hotel! I feel bad that you did this whole journey for me.”

“There there.” Said Leo. “It’s a done deal then.”

“What is?” Sebastian was back. He glanced at Kurt, and then at that very beautiful guy that had his arm wrapped around his Princess. Well, not his. But you know.

“Bastian!” Kit ran to him and grabbed his arm. “We’re all going to New York next week. Will you?”

“Hm, I don’t know.” He kept staring at the stranger.

“Oh by the way this is Elliott. Kurt’s friend from New York. Also, an Ex of Leo.”

“Eh?” That was Sebastian and Kurt, both looking at Elliott then.  
“Yeah.” Elliott laughed. “It was a while ago. No big deal.”

It took a little of convincing for Elliott and Leo to finally talk about how they knew each other and ended up dating. Weirdly (or not), Kit’s the one who told most of the story. Turns out there were little to nothing Kit didn’t know about Leo.

This did comfort Kurt in his choice of not marrying Blaine. Although he did know the Warbler a lot, their relationship hadn’t been as trusting for a long time now. He’d probably been more honest with Sebastian in the past two days than with Blaine in the past two months.


	9. Gossip

They all agreed to spend another two days at the villa, and then go back to their respective Ohio homes to pack. Elliott of course wasn’t from Ohio so he would just go back to Kurt’s and then they’d meet the rest of the gang at Kit’s parents’ house on the following Monday, to get that famous jet back.

For now, the two friends were in their room, getting ready for bed.

“Sebastian does _not_ like me.” Elliott was lying on the bed, an annoying smirk stuck on his annoying face.

“He does.”

“He’s been glaring at me the whole day and you know it.”

“You’re an idiot. No he didn’t. And you only met him this afternoon.” Elliott laughed as Kurt was now changing in the dressing room. This was good, because the other boy could hear him but not see him, and Kurt was pretty positive he was very red right now. Sebastian _did_ glare the whole afternoon, and Kurt knew that glare, it was usually destined to himself when around Blaine, once upon a time.

“I’m going to do my best to make him obviously jealous the next two days, just because you said that.”

“You need a hobby. Get yourself a boyfriend or something. I should introduce you to Chandler.”

Kurt walked back to the bed, he was wearing full Gucci pyjamas, very happy to have an excuse to wear them. When alone he would sleep in just a boxer, he learned quickly that in this house he needed to wear at least a joggings, but with Elliott here, he knew he needed to be fully dressed. Not that Elliott would do anything, but he would make it look like he did, for sure, and Kit had a tendency to just appear for no reason.

“Who’s Chandler?” see, there he was.

“Kit, do you need anything?”

“Not really, I missed you!” He skipped to the bed and jumped, somehow, to land perfectly against Kurt. Was this guy even real. “So? What’s the gossip? Did we discuss Sebastian’s glare already?”

“Kurt seems to say there is no glare.” Of course, Elliott was enjoying Kit’s presence way too much.

“Can we not talk about this please? Kit, Leo will start to get jealous, you need to stop cuddling me all the time.”

“Nonsense. You’re a great cuddler, don’t worry about my Leo, he gets way more from -”  
“Annnd that’s enough.” Kurt stood up, escaping the other boy’s arms.

“Boring… So, who’s Chandler?”

“Someone I met a while ago, he’s in New York now.”

“Another boy in Kurt Hummel’s secret Harem then.”

“What are you even on about…”

“I mean, I’ve yet to see that Blaine guy, but so far, you seem to be doing well.”

“Oh and you should see Adam, he was something. British as well.”

“Elliott oh my god! Do not encourage him.” Kurt fell back on the bed with a sigh, which Kit took as an excuse to grab him again.

“Ok Kurt-chan, I’ll let you sleep.” He finally got up and left, as quickly as he came in.

 “I’m exhausted. What even is this new nickname. Kurt-chan…” Kurt covered his eyes with his arm.

“It’s Japanese. He’s half, isn’t he? His mum I believe.”  
“Why do you even know so much?”

“Leo. We stayed in touch even after we dated and he told me everything about this dude he was crushing on.” Elliott shrugged. “Kitsune Jones.”

“What.” Kurt uncovered his eyes then, to look at Elliott. “Kitsune?”

“Yup. Did you know it means fox?”

“Ah, that explains _everything_.” They both laughed.


	10. End of the Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next two days went by incredibly fast, and without even knowing how, Kurt was in the bus back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say I know how slow I am, it's sad because I am always one chapter ahead - next one is already done, but I am trying to keep it this way. So just be sure I will finish the story! It's just been a bit difficult in my life recently. ANYWAY, any of you would be interested in Kit and Leo's story? Was thinking of posting it on AOW...

“Oh hey _Kitsune_.” Kurt laughed when Kit’s eyes opened wide. This was the first time he felt like he had the upper hand on that idiot. He knew it wouldn’t last for long, however. Maybe at least through the whole breakfast?

“I see Elliott spoke too much already…” Kit sighed, using an overly dramatic pause. “My birth name, that I try to avoid at all cost. How could you…” Nope, he was already over it. Kurt did enjoy the 3 seconds of victory.

“Sorry, I babble too much when Kurt cuddles me.” Elliott.

Sebastian spat out the coffee he was drinking.

“Let it be clear, we did not cuddle.” Stated Kurt, handing the Warbler a clean paper towel.

“Not that it’s any of my business.” To Sebastian’s credit, his voice wasn’t shaky. But his cheeks were in fact, very red. “I coughed, maybe I’m getting sick. Gonna change.” And he was gone.

Elliott waited for him to be gone before turning with a smirk.  
“Don’t-.” started Kurt.

“-so, you _are_ trying to make him jealous; I’ve been wondering.” Kit cut in with an amused voice. This was not a good combo.

“Yeah, didn’t think it would be that easy. You cuddle Kurt all the time and Sebastian doesn’t seem to care.”

“Cause of Leo, but you’re a hot single guy, so that makes you actual competition.” Said Kit.

“Ah, probably.”

“You two do know I am still here right?” Kurt crossed his arms, but really, he also was intrigued as to why Sebastian reacted this way. Was he really interested? He did have that little episode with the shopping guy…

“What are you thinking so hard about?” Kurt jumped, Sebastian was back, standing right next to him.

“Nothing. Are you going on your daily solo trip?” Kurt was telling more than he was asking.

“No, actually, I feel fine.”

“Sure.” Kit laughed. “You just want to-“

“So.” Sebastian cut Kit quickly. “What’s the plan today?”

“But shouldn’t you be writing?” Kurt didn’t want to kick Sebastian out, but he did say he wanted to finish his book before they were back in New York.

“Oh I finished. The first draft anyway.”

“What? Can I read it?”

“S-sure..” the stutter was adorable, really, but Kurt didn’t dwell on it and just took the opportunity to get Sebastian out of the room. They were now walking up the Warbler’s room.

“I’m sorry for Elliott. He’s a lot… And I guess added to Kit…”

“Hm.. It’s fine really.” They got into Seb’s bedroom. “I’m gonna transfer the file to you.”

“Oh I was expecting a notebook…”

“Nah I transcribed everything on the computer.” Kurt found it cute that Sebastian still had him come upstairs, proving he actually needed to get away from the agitation, but still wanted Kurt around… When did that become a thing? “And it’s done.”

“Oh I so want to just lock myself in my room to read now…!” he pouted.

“They’ll never let you.”

And Sebastian was right, as in the next minute Kit and Elliot barged into the room to get them to some other adventure.

The next two days went by incredibly fast, and without even knowing how, Kurt was in the bus back. He was sat next to Kit, somehow, Elliott and Leo were behind them and Sebastian was enjoying the freedom of 2 seats to himself to have a nap.

“Hey, I just realised, why do you take the bus?” asked Kurt, raising an eyebrow.

“What do you mean?” Kit looked at him.

“You know what I mean, you can afford a personal driver don’t you?” he heard Leo laugh and a second later, his pretty face was in-between their seats.

“Kit lost a bet.”

“Ok…?”

“It was a while ago, we had barely met. I bet something, he lost. I said I would give him his forfeit when he least expected it.”

“So…” Kit sighed loudly. “We were about to get in my limo, when he said we were only going to the coach station, as my forfeit was to go and come back from the villa this way.”

Kurt’s mouth fell open, he could tell, but couldn’t close it. So instead he just spoke his mind. “You’re telling me that you’ve waited years to just make him take a bus?”

“Well…” Leo laughed at Kurt’s frown. “It’s Kit we’re talking about, he doesn’t do public transport. Uber is a step down.”

“But why now?”

“Because he wasn’t expecting it.”

Kurt shook his head, those two were absolute nut heads. There really was no wonder they matched so well.

An hour later, Sebastian had woken up and Kurt took the opportunity to go seat next to him.

“Ready to face your father?”

“Sure. I decided to go to NYU so he should be happy.”

“Really? I didn’t get the chance to read yet… But maybe you don’t have to?”

“Well, a degree won’t hurt anyway.” Sebastian smiled. “I still have to work on my story, I can handle uni and that.”

“He wants to be in New York with _you_.” Kit told Kurt once he had moved back next to him.

“Don’t be stupid.”

“We’ll see…”

Kurt shook his head and looked back at the window to think. Even if that was true, then what? He wasn’t sure where _he_ was going… Back to NYADA? Did he want to pursue Musical Theatre now? He thought about what Sebastian said, about having a degree and work on what he truly liked at the same time. He though about Vogue nearly immediately. He did like singing, but everything he did at Vogue.com had been amazing. He loved fashion as much as he loved music. Maybe this was where his future was.

They finally made it back to the station where all this craziness began, but as they were saying goodbye, Kit pulled Kurt into a crushing hug and then rolled one of his two huge suitcase towards him.

“Kurt baby, this is for you. You looked too good in them not to give them to you.”

“Kit..” Kurt knew instantly what this was, and he could never take it.

“No, please. You made those clothes work so well. I am proud to give them to you. Really. They’re yours.”

“I can’t-“  
“Shush, it’s decided! Either that or I burn them, and I will, I’ll film, and I’ll send-“  
“He’ll take them.” Elliott grabbed the suitcase and pulled them towards him, Kit smiled satisfied.

“Ok then… We’ll see you soon.” Kurt turned his head to Sebastian. He had a lot to say right now, but he would never be able to tell them surrounded by the whole gang. Sebastian smiled, as if he knew, and they finally all parted ways.


	11. Another Smythe Abduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why does this boy keep abducting you to random places?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone interested I have started posting Kit and Leo's story on here!

It took several hours for Burt to completely forgive Kurt about his disappearance, but he did, eventually. He also understood that Kurt needed to go back to New York, and they called NYADA the next day to arrange it. They also called Isabelle, who was glad to have him back, and they arranged it so Kurt could get his credits from his internship at Vogue.com.

All seemed to be finally making sense, and Kurt felt more relaxed that he had been in a long time. He was now sat in his sofa, Elliott was outside with Burt, checking out his dad’s new car, and Carole was at her friend’s for tea. Kurt was reading Sebastian’s book, he had started the night before and could in fact barely put it down. This was good. Some mistakes, some things to be fixed probably, but really good.

He was so invested in his reading that he nearly missed the faint ringing coming from his bedroom. He jumped, and ran upstairs to realise it was… Sebastian’s phone. He apparently had kept it, by mistake, it was hidden in between his new clothes. He picked up.

“H-hello…?”

“About time.” Sebastian.

“Hey! So sorry, I didn’t realise I forgot to give you the phone back.”

“It’s fine, I put it there myself.”

“What?”

“Well I didn’t have your number and I felt stupid asking for it.”

“So you just put your _brand new_ Iphone in my stuff? “You and Kit need to learn the value of money.”

“Are you going to scold me for giving you my phone or are you going to ask why I called?”

“Well-”

“Actually, don’t answer that, I don’t have time for it. Blaine is coming to your place right now.”

“What?” Kurt hated that his voice broke just then.

“He heard we’re back, my parents just told me they had diner with the Andersons yesterday.”

“Your parents know the Andersons?”

“Well I did nearly blind their son, that’s how they met actually. Turns out they like each other.”

“Oh.” That did give a better idea about Sebastian’s family. The Andersons were nice people even though they had trouble adapting to Blaine’s sexuality at first. They wouldn’t hang out with anyone bad.

“Kurt?”

“Ah, yes, sorry... But I- I don’t want to see Blaine right now!” The panic was kicking in.

“I know. And I don’t want you to see him either.”

Kurt stayed silent. He wanted to ask  _why_  but felt like if he did, he would break something precious somehow. “Well I can’t exactly hide right now.”

“You can, I’m literally 10 minutes away from your place. I got into my car as soon as my parents told me, I’m hoping to make it before him, as he was having lunch with his family.”

“How do you know all that.” Kurt couldn’t help but laugh.

“My dad told me they had dinner with the Andersons yesterday, and that they told him they were seeing Blaine today for lunch, so, that’s how.” And it was obvious that the first thing Blaine would do was to go see Kurt. If he did that and tried to get Kurt back… Kurt might roll with it, and Sebastian... Well, Sebastian wanted his shot at this. It was difficult to admit but he’d better admit it than regret anything.

He had been planning on asking Kurt out in New York, he thought he had time. He  _needed_  time. Because Kurt was loyal, and he would probably not date anyone for now.

“Okay… So you’re coming here, then what?”

“Then you get into my car quickly enough to avoid Elliott following you. And we leave.”

“To go where?”

“I don’t know, just be ready in five.” Sebastian hung up. Kurt stood up and went to his room to grab whatever outfit he could put together that fast. Five minutes later, he got out of the house wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, platform low Converse and one of his favorite shirts from Kit’s Gucci collection. He even found 10 seconds to quickly pass some product in his hair to push them back. It was a very grungy look, but he was confident he looked good enough to pull it all off.

He passed Elliott and his dad on the way out, shouted “Took my phone, don’t worry guys!” as Sebastian was stopping the car, Kurt got in and they were off.   
“Aren’t those women shoes, Princess?”

“Oh you do not get to judge my outfit when you literally told me 6 minutes ago that I was going out today.”

“Deal.”

“So, where are we going?”

“Depends, town? Or we’re two hours drive away from Sandusky. It’s quite sunny we could go to the theme park there.”

“Theme park it is!” Kurt laughed at Sebastian’s surprised face. “Well I am definitely dressed for that, aren’t I?” Kurt would never get near a theme park in his usual attire… But his current state was definitely good for some roller-coasters.

“Sure.” And off they were. It took 2 more minutes before Burt was calling him.

“Hey dad!”

“Kurt, where did you go?”

“Sorry, Sebastian is taking me to Sandusky’s theme park. We’ll be back late I think…”

“Why does this boy keep abducting you to random places?” He heard Elliott from afar, he and his dad chuckled.

“It wasn’t  _intentional_ , he heard Blaine was coming to the house and he knew I didn’t want to see him, so…”

“Oh.” Burt said again. “He’s a smart one, Blaine is literally pulling in the driveway right now.”

“See.” Kurt sighed. “Don’t tell him where we are.”

“Sure thing kiddo. Keep me updated.” But hung up just as Blaine was walking up to him.

“Hi Burt.”

“Hello Blaine.” They shook hands. “If you’re here for Kurt, he isn’t in.”

“Oh..?”

“Yeah he had a date with Sebastian this afternoon, I think they’ll be out late.” Elliott said, looking smug.

“A date?” Blaine frowned.

“It’s not like  _that_.” Elliott added. “Well, not for Kurt anyway. He’s not the kind that would date someone else so fast.”

“I’ll see you another time Blaine, I have work to do.” Burt added quickly before making his way back to the house. Really this was none of his business.

 “Bye Burt, thanks…” Blaine said before he repeated. “Not for Kurt?”

“Oh, having spent the past few days with them both, it’s definitely like that for  _Sebastian_.”

Blaine looked puzzled. Sebastian had always been so loudly against everything that Kurt was, this sudden change in the weather was unsettling. Not that he didn’t get the appeal of Kurt in general, he was the first to know how attractive he was.

“I see…”

“Why are you here?”

“I just wanted to talk to him face to face. I wanted to see if there was anything to save.”

“Blaine…” Elliott sighed. “If you give him space now, you’ll be able to save your friendship I am sure. But I really do think your relationship as lovers is done.”

“I guess… But  _Sebastian_? Really?”

“Well I only met him this week... I know you guys have some history, and he wasn’t always cool, but he really seems to care about Kurt. Not that you want to hear that right now.”

“Yeah… Well, I guess if Kurt did want to save our couple, he would’ve called me as soon as he got back.”

“Probably… Sorry Blaine. I am sure you’ll find someone else one day.”

“Well, no one like Kurt…”  
“I know dude.”

Blaine left, which Elliott texted to Kurt as soon as he did.

“Looks like Blaine won’t make any further surprise visits…”

“Are you disappointed?” They had been driving for a while, talking music, New York, Kurt getting back to Vogue, when Kurt received Elliott’s text.

“No, I just hope we’ll stay friends. Well, one day. Probably not going to happen for a while.”

Kurt sounded sad, and Sebastian wasn’t very good at reading people’s minds. He wished Kit was there right now, to say something stupid or just expose Kurt on his thoughts.

“Hm.”

“Sebastian…?” Kurt started slowly.

“Yeah?”

“Err.. Well... I don’t usually talk about my feelings freely. But…” He looked like he was searching for the right words. “Let’s just say, I do realize what is happening with you…”

Sebastian stared at the road in front of him, focusing on not killing the both of them, but this meant he couldn’t control how red his face was getting.

“Don’t panic. I am, I think, kind of in the same boat, but I need time. For obvious reasons.”

 The warbler took a deep breath.

“I know Princess. And the plan was definitely to give you time, this wasn’t planned. None of this was…”

“Ok, good, so this is not a date.”

“Nah, consider it a preview.” They laughed, as the tension fell and they were now ready to just enjoy their improvised day together.


	12. A flat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Sebastian had been texting nearly everyday since, but didn’t get anytime to meet yet, as Sebastian was busy with settling in NYU and Kurt had been running around for Vogue.com. But Kit and Leo had been entirely silent.

In no time at all, Kurt was back in New York. Elliott had offered for him to use his couch, until they both could find a nice two bedroom flat to share.

“Why is everything so expensive?” Elliot pouted, sitting next to Kurt on the sofa with no grace.  
“Because you want to live in Brooklyn, dear. We’ll never find anything there.”

Their budget wasn’t the worse, but it clearly wasn’t enough for what they both wanted. Isabelle had insisted on giving Kurt a paid internship this time as he was practically a full-timer, and she wasn’t giving him an intern pay but the one of a normal assistant. That plus, she also gave Elliott a part-time job (as he was already giving singing lessons to children every afternoon). That woman was way too good to them.

“I guess…” Elliott looked at his phone that was now buzzing. “Well well well…” He answered. “I though you forgot about us.”

Kurt raised an eyebrow, but then he heard Kit’s voice reply something. He couldn’t tell what, but he definitely could tell it was him. They had flown back to New York altogether and had promise to keep in touch. That had been two weeks ago.

Kurt and Sebastian had been texting nearly everyday since, but didn’t get anytime to meet yet, as Sebastian was busy with settling in NYU and Kurt had been running around for Vogue.com. But Kit and Leo had been entirely silent.

“Yeah Kurt lives with me now. Yeah one sec.” Elliott said, passing the phone to Kurt.

“Well hi there.”

“Kuuuuuurt.” Kit sounded defeated. “I forgot to get your number, and Sebastian wouldn’t let me have it.”

“And it took you two weeks to realize Leo had Elliott’s number?”

“No.” He stayed silent for a little bit. “We’ve been busy ok. We’re getting married you know.”

“Oh!” Kurt had completely forgotten. Kit and Leo were so obviously together it was as if they were already married… But the actual ceremony hadn’t happened yet. “Well you could’ve just texted to say you were busy with that.”

“I didn’t want to upset you.” He mumbled. Kurt was about to ask why it would upset him and remembered Kit had met him the day he had run away from his own wedding.

“Kit, you and Leo getting married is what makes me believe love is real, okay?”

“Eh?”

“Yeah anyone wanting to spend the rest of their life with  _you_  gives me hope there’s someone for me.” Elliott laughed out loud and Kurt smiled proudly at his jig.

 “Ah ah, very clever. Well, now that I have a second to myself, can we meet? Can I come to yours?”

“Err. When?”

“Like, now I guess, I’m bored.”

“He wants to come here now.” Kurt said to Elliott who shrugged.   
“Sure, I’ll text you the address.”

And an hour later, Kurt opened the door to a nearly tearful Kit. “Kuuurttt what is this area why do you live here.”  
“Heeey” Elliott said a bit hurt. “It’s a nice area.”

“Way too far from Manhattan.”

“Of course you live in Manhattan.” Sighed Kurt. “Come in.”

Kit took a step inside and looked around. “Wait, are you guys together like, together?”

“Hm? No.”

“Why is this a one bedroom then!”

“Because it’s where Elliott lived before I came back, we’re searching for a two bedroom now.”

“Oh.” Kit clapped his hands. “Ok, you can rent one of mine.”

“One of… what?”

“I have about ten flats in Manhattan, I find it entertaining.”

“Is your family into the business?” Kurt asked politely. That must be why they were so rich.

“Oh no, not at all, they do some boring stuff I don’t even know what, actually.” Kit seemed to think about it for a second. “Anyway, I started playing with stocks and bought a first flat, I guess, then rented that out and bought a second one… and so on.”

“When did you do that?”

“Oh, High school. About when I met Leo actually. I went to his school to flirt with him but the classes were boring so I needed a distraction.” Kurt was aghast, it was the first time Kit seemed… smart? Was that a harsh thing to think? Also what had he just say about going to Leo’s school to flirt?

“So now you have 10 flats.”

“In New York, I have more all over the country.”

“Well if you have anything in our budget, I guess why not.” Elliott finally said, clearly not fazed by the news that Kit wasn’t even rich from his family’s business but his own. That he started when he was underage? How did that even work?

“What’s the budget?” He asked, and chuckled when Kurt told him. “Oh honey you’ll never find that in Manhattan. I don’t even think it’s a thing in  _Brooklyn_.”

“Well I was okay with staying a bit far out of the city but Elliott wasn’t a fan.” Kurt said, sitting back on the couch. “So I guess this means you don’t have anything for us?”

“Oh no I do.”

“Do not give us charity Kit, don’t lower your rents for us.” Kurt warned.

“Why not?”

 “Because I wouldn’t feel comfortable with that, ok.”

“Kurt, please, I would love to help! Plus if you’re in central I get to see you more often.”

“No.”

“Kuuurttttt…” Kit moaned. “I do have a flat that you two can afford. The rent would cover the charges, I just wouldn’t make any profit on it.”

“That sounds like a good deal, no?” Asked Elliott, looking at Kurt clearly wanting to accept the offer.

“Come on, I’ll raise your rent when you become a superstar.” Promised Kit.

“I’m not even sure having you as a landlord is a good idea anyway.”

“Come on.” Kit stood up and grabbed Kurt by the arm. “Let’s go visit the flat.” He said, pulling him towards the door. In no time Kurt was in Kit’s car with Elliott, driving towards Manhattan.

“Where’s your driver?” Elliott asked.

“Oh I don’t have one here. I like driving in New York.”

“You’re a strange person.” Kurt nodded to himself. He would visit the flat and refuse the offer a second time. This would be pushing his luck. What if Kit started hating them as suddenly as he started liking them?

They finally arrived in Greenwich village, at the foot of a very pretty and modern building.

“No.” Kurt said. “No way, Kit, no.”

“Eh you’ve not even seen the flat yet” He pouted.

“There’s no way even the basic charges fit into our budget!”

“Just get out of the car ok? I’ll go park.”

Kurt sighed and got out, because they were here now right? And now he kind of wanted to see what Kit was up to in his spare time. Kit drove towards the garage door further down and Kurt turned to Elliott.

“We can’t say yes Elliott…”

“Listen, I get what you’re saying, really, but Kit wouldn’t kick us out like that.”

“Hmm… He is very moody, I don’t know him  _that_  well. He’s not proven he wouldn’t so far.”

“Proven what?” Kurt jumped and turned to look at…

“Sebastian! What are you doing here?”  
“What do you mean? I live here.” The Warbler arched an eyebrow. Kurt looked down and saw he was carrying groceries. “The question is why are you here?”

“Err, visiting one of Kit’s flat, he wants us to rent it but Kurt here doesn’t want to because he would basically just make us pay for the charges.”

“Hm, not sure you guys can even afford the charges though.”

“Exactly!” Kurt pouted. “Are you renting one of his flats as well?”

“Nah, got my own here, my dad bought it for me when I said I would attend NYU.”

“Hm..” Must be nice, being so rich.

“I asked Kit where a good place would be to invest in a flat and he told me about this place, he has like 5 flats in there.”

“Sebastiaaaaan!” Kit had just appeared from the main door. “I see you met your future neighbours. Well, if Kurt agrees to take my offer I guess.” They made their way inside, then up the 7th floor, and pass a door that led them to a newly renovated flat.

It was impossible to deny this place was amazing. It wasn’t huge but still spacious and luminous. Kurt was already imagining how to arrange the furniture, and that wasn’t good. Kit was smirking, standing in a corner, obviously convinced that he had already won.

It was a duplex, the two bedrooms were upstairs and the kitchen was open.

“So?” asked Sebastian – that ended up tagging along.

“I mean of course it’s beautiful, but again, we can’t accept.”

“Come on Kurt. We’ll sign a contract you know, I won’t kick you out randomly.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well if I do decide to kick you out the contract states that you have a month to move.” Kit’s smirk turned into a grin, because he clearly did just win.

“I guess… in that case… even I can’t be so stubborn.”

“YES!” That was Elliott who had thrown his hands in the air.

And so, still not believing how lucky he was and how generous Kit turned out to be, Kurt moved into the flat with Elliott.


	13. The Weirdest Date

Kurt was working on a report for Isabelle when the doorbell rang. He looked at the time; 9 pm. Who could be visiting at that time? Elliott was out with a boy, and Kurt made sure he took his keys with him to avoid being awoken in the middle of the night by a drunken idiot who’d forgot to take them.

He stood up and looked through the peephole to see Sebastian standing there. What? He opened the door.

“Hey?”

The Warbler was looking very good, and Kurt was annoyed that he noticed. He also noticed a bottle of wine in his hands.

“Hey Kurt! We didn’t have time to celebrate you guys moving in, so I thought this was a good excuse to drink on a Friday night.”

“Oh! Elliott isn’t in tonight though.”

“Ah…” Sebastian made a weird face. “This looks very suspicious then doesn’t it.”

“You can still come in.” Kurt opened the door completely to let Sebastian in, and went to the kitchen to find wine glasses. “Elliott’s on a date.”

“Really? Someone we know?”

“Well you don’t know much of my friends, so no.”

“True. Are we opening the wine still?”

“Well it’s your bottle, you decide. I only have soft drinks and beers here.” Kurt laughed at Sebastian’s surprised expression. “Yes,  _ beers _ .”

“You didn’t drink much alcohol back in Ohio, so I wasn’t sure.”

“I don’t really drink, but I will agree to watch soccer with Elliott once in a while, and he seem to think soccer without beer is of no interest.”

“Soccer?”

“Yeah I like it much better than American football.”

“I thought sport wasn’t your thing in general.” Sebastian said, grabbing a bottle opener left on the table and starting to open the wine.

“It isn’t, but I enjoy the social interaction of watching Elliott get upset over it.” They both laughed.

“So can I see what you’ve done with the place?”

“Sure.” They took their glass and had a tour of the flat. It was of course all decorated with taste and definitely by Kurt. The only room Elliott was in charge of, his bedroom, was just a pile of stuff. 

“I try to not come in here, it stresses me out.”

“I can’t imagine why?” Sebastian smirked, and they walked back to the living room. “This is good, maybe I should have you work on my apartment.” 

“Don’t even… You would complain about any of my choices, just to annoy me!”

“True.” They laughed again, but the following silence got tense real fast. After all, the last time they were alone was on that not-date, and then nothing. Some texting, but no flirting or talk of a date, and really Kurt wasn’t sure where they were at now. Life had gotten in the way, Sebastian with school and Kurt with Vogue, it felt like a missed opportunity. 

“So…” the Warbler started, visibly a little nervous. “D’you talk to Blaine at all?”

“Oh… Not really.” Kurt started playing with his hair. “I just texted him that I was moving back to New York, and he never replied.”

“I guess you both need the space, eh.” But also maybe it was too early to ask Kurt out. 

“Well he definitely does, I guess our little trip and being back in New York helped me see things more clearly more quickly. Remember what Kit said? My body knew something my heart couldn’t accept yet. I think I am only sad that I might not get him back as a friend, but other than that, I’m fine.”

“Oh.” Seb smiled. “Well that’s good, cause I really wanted to ask you out but also I’m not that insensitive so this was a little tricky you know?”

“You…” Kurt started blushing. “So, where would you take me?”

“Did you eat already?”

“Actually I haven’t.” 

“Cool, I’ll cook something then.” he walked towards the cupboards and the fridge to check if there was anything good. There was, of course, because this was Kurt’s flat.

“Wait we can’t have a date right now, I’m not date ready!”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m not dressed for it!”

“You look fine Princess. I’ve spent a week with you, I’ve seen you in pyjamas and swim trunks.”

“Yes, but you haven’t seen me in a date attire, and you’re supposed to have that moment of pause when I just look really good, for you.” Kurt pouted, maybe not realising that what he had just said was the most attractive thing Sebastian had ever heard. Yes. Kurt putting in the effort to look good for him was apparently a turn on. 

“Well go make yourself pretty while I prepare dinner then? How’s that?”

“Hm.. Kay… Don’t burn anything.” And he was gone. Sebastian rolled his eyes but started focusing on dinner. 

“ _You’re on a date with Sebastian?!!!”_ as soon as he got into his bedroom Kurt dialled the first number on his list, which of course was Kit.

“Yes, it wasn’t planned, Elliot’s not here, and I thought whatever was happening with us had died on the way back, and then he’s suggesting dinner and it’s a date?”

“Oh Kurt! Don’t panic ok, this is good, you’re great together.”

“You’ve literally seen us together for a week after I ran from my wedding. We have history you know.”

“I knooow, I know, you told me.”

“I didn’t.”

“Oh. Ah. Well maybe that was Seb when I asked why he wouldn’t just take you on a date. My bad.”

“He told you?”

“Well yes, I was having lunch with him, his campus is close to where Leo is recording.” Leo had finally started recording his first album a couple weeks ago, so this wasn’t news to Kurt, however he didn’t know Seb and Kit had stayed in touch to the point of having lunch. “He was complaining about how he didn’t get to talk to you yet and I asked why he didn’t just ask you out. He was all like :  _ we have history Kit, you wouldn’t understand Kit, he hates me Kit. _ ”

Kurt wasn’t sure Sebastian would like his secrets being told but also this was interesting. “Did he tell you what he did to me? Blaine? My friends?”

“Yeah yeah he said. You know, Leo used to despise me. And look at us now! People change and I know you know Sebastian’s changed. I know you can feel it.”

“Feel it?”

“Yeah, like, Leo felt the change for me as well and gave me a chance. So I’m glad you’re giving him a chance too. Go get ready ! And update me tomorrow. I’ll take you out for lunch actually, we need to discuss my wedding suit. I want a grown, sort of, I know you’re the person to talk to!” and he hung up on that. The idea of helping Kit design his wedding suit got Kurt so animated that the stress disappeared. 

He finally decided to put on different textures of black clothes. Which meant black skinny jeans, a long black cotton shirt with black sequins stripes, black boots, and that was it really. Kurt liked wearing black, because his skin was very white and the contrast was pretty cool, and maybe a little sexy, and if this was a date with Sebastian - I look good in anything - Smythe, he needed all the sexy he could get. And you know I’m right, because Sebastian did rock that horrible shirt back in Scandals, so, yes, help.

“Hey Kurt, where’s...the-” Sebastian turned to look at the other boy and lost his thoughts. Yes, definitely, Kurt dressing up for him was the best thing that could happen. “Wow.”

“Thank you.” Kurt grinned. “Told you I needed a date attire.” He did a little spin and bowed, to which they both laughed. “What did you need?”

“Oh, yeah, salt.”

“Here.” He opened a cupboard and got him the container. “Kit just called actually, he wants me to help with his wedding suit!”

“Really? Well he’s always been bold but that is _brave_.” the Warbler snorted as Kurt slapped him on the shoulder.

“Well I was going to be nice enough to not let you know he told me about your lunch date, but he did.”

“Oh no…” Sebastian stopped laughing. 

“He didn’t say much that I wasn’t going to say myself, don’t worry. We do have a complicated history after all…”

“Yes, well.” He grabbed Kurt’s hands with his and pulled him closer. “Let me, for the last time, apologize about how stupid I’ve been.”

“And let me, for the last time, accept your apology.” Sebastian was handsome, and being so close to him under the kitchen’s bright light wasn’t helping. 

They parted and Kurt helped with the end of the preparations, so they could finally start eating. The flirting Kurt thought had died as soon as they had left Cleveland was back, and the discussion was easy and fun. They talked for maybe two good hours before they stood up to clear the table, and opened themselves a beer.  

“You know, I don’t do dates, actually this is the first one in a long time.” They were sat on the sofa now. Sebastian put down his drink on the coffee table.  “So, I’m not sure, do I have to wait until the end to kiss you?” Kurt laughed and shook his head no, to which the Warbler just copped his head with his hands and initiated their first kiss.

Kurt felt his head spinning a little, because this evening was a rollercoaster probably. It started dull, then Sebastian appeared and just when he had started thinking nothing would happen between them, because Blaine, because New York, because Sebastian Smythe… There they were, kissing. 

He was kissing Sebastian Smythe. And it was amazing. 

However, he didn’t get to enjoy it for long because the front door opened wide and Elliott, absolutely drunk, passed it. “Kuuu-----Ohmygoooood!!!!” 

Kurt and Sebastian both turned their head towards the door with a stunt face. 

“You were kissing!I saw itttt you were kissing!!”

“Where’s Chandler?” He was the friend Kurt had arrange a date with. 

“here here!” He pointed behind him, where Chandler was standing, visibly drunk as well. “it’s fine!!! continue, we’re going!” Elliott grabbed Chandler and dragged him upstairs. In about 10 seconds, the room was quiet again.

“Wha…” Sebastian started, but Kurt put his finger on the Warbler’s mouth.

“Can I stay at yours tonight? I’ll stay on your couch, but I am not sleeping here knowing they’re both in his room doing god knows what.”

Sebastian took Kurt’s hand to put it away from his mouth. “We both know what, though. But sure, come.” They stood up and left the flat to get the lift. Kurt never had asked, but as it turned out, Sebastian was living on the last floor. He had an outrageous penthouse. The decoration was very simple, maybe too impersonal. Also, it was a loft. 

“This place is beautiful.” Kurt couldn’t help but just look around with sparkles in his eyes. 

“I’ve noticed when you started wearing Kit’s clothes, but seeing you here confirms it.”

“Confirms what?”

“You look great in expensive stuff, Kurt.” Sebastian grabbed him by the waist to pull him close again. “Which I really want to do a dirty joke about looking great under expensive stuff too; but like, I guess it’s inappropriate on a first date.”

“You’re an idiot.” Kurt’s cheeks were burning but he was giggling. He finally stopped, and stole Sebastian another kiss. “Ok, I’m tired, so I’m going to sleep. Thanks for letting me crash here.”

“No worries. But, you can sleep in my bed. I swear I won’t touch you. Come on.” He took him to the bedroom portion of the loft, and lent him a pair of jogging. Kurt went to the bathroom to change, and when he came back, Sebastian was already in bed and the lights were off. 

“Are you sure? I’m really fine with the couch.”

“Come on Princess, don’t be a prude.” 

Kurt rolled his eyes and got under the cover. The whole thing smelled like Sebastian and it was unsettling. “This is the weirdest first date I’ve ever had.” he finally said.

“Well, this is my first first date, so I wouldn’t know.” 

“There’s no way… This was not your first date!”

“Well, I had dates before, but no _first_ dates.”

“How…”

“I had someone a while ago, in Paris. But the way we started dating, there was no first date.”

“Oh… What happened?” Kurt tried to scan Sebastian’s face in the darkness of the room, but couldn’t see much.

“I don’t really…” The warbler was about to say he didn’t want to talk about it, but also, he realised Kurt had been nothing but open and honest with him since they met at the coach station. 

“You don’t have to talk about it.” The princess said quietly, his hand reaching for Sebastian’s face to stroke his cheek.

“I just…” This was a lot. Kurt was such a nice person, how had he not notice he was the better choice from the beginning would baffle Sebastian for the rest of his days. Going after Blaine. What an idiot. “Let’s just say it started as a hook up, transformed in a relationship, but I was obviously more into it than he was. Or well, he was more into my money I guess.”

“I’m sorry…”

“It’s fine. But I just never… really wanted to try again after that. Dating… Anyway, I know for a fact you’re not in this with me for the money so, there’s that.”

“How can you be so sure?” Kurt had a little challenge in his voice, to try and lighten the mood.

“Well now that you have Kit as a sugar daddy, I know you don’t need my fortune.” They both laughed at that. 

“Good night Bas…”

“Night Princess.”


	14. The Suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well,” Sebastian smiled, now playing with Kurt’s hair. “I’ve seen what you’ve done with Kit’s outfit. People are going to talk about you, so be your own advertisement, no?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to let you guys know again that I am also posting Kit and Leo's story :) A Fox and a Lion. Thank you for reading my work :)!!!

Kurt had a little scare when he woke up facing a sleeping Sebastian. For a second, he had forgotten about the night before; maybe half a bottle of wine  _ and _ a beer was a bit too brave for him. Well, he hadn’t been drunk, but still. For sure tipsy, seeing as he apparently made the decision of just inviting himself to sleepover at Seb’s flat.

So, definitely one of the weirdest first date, but also not the worst. Kurt even took the liberty of staring at Sebastian’s sleeping face for a little while. Ok, maybe a little longer, at least until it felt more creepy than necessary. 

At the exact moment Kurt left the bed, someone rang the doorbell. This got Sebastian to kind of move, and fall back asleep.

“Err, Bas’?” Whoever what at the door rang again.

“Leave it…” Sebastian growled, visibly not decided to get up.

“Sounds important.” Another ring. “I’ll check.” He walked to the door and peeped through the judas, before opening the door. “Kit?”

“Oh my god I  _ knew _ it!!! After the  _ first _ date? Well you guys know what you want eh.”

“What do-…” Kurt suddenly realised he had just opened Sebastian’s door, half naked, freshly out of bed. “It’s not… I… Why are you here??”

“Well I was initially coming to visit  _ you  _ remember _? _ But you weren’t at your flat so… I just put two and two together.” 

“Did it occur to you maybe I didn’t- “Kurt stopped. “Nevermind.” He was talking to Kit Jones, of course it didn’t occur to him he didn’t want to be disturbed.

“What’s up?” Kurt felt more than saw Sebastian arrive behind him. He got incredibly close, and the sudden warmth gave him chills. “Knew it was you.”

“Hey Bastiaaan. I need my Kurt, have him ready by 11!” And he was gone, probably went back down to annoy Elliott. Sebastian glimpsed at the clock, they had about 15 minutes, basically.

“Well.” Kurt turned to face Sebastian. “Hi.”

“Hey Princess.” The Warbler smiled, and bent to steal a kiss. “Coffee?”

“Yeah, thanks.” They made their way to the kitchen. “Sebastian?”

“Hm?”

“So is this, like, us dating?”

“Yes…?” Sebastian suddenly seemed a bit tense. Had he misread something?

“Oh ok, ok that’s good then, don’t worry. I just wanted to be sure. I tend to get ahead of things too quickly.”

“Oh.” He started breathing again. “Well I mean, you’ll have to guide me through most of it, but yeah. Dating.”

“Challenge accepted.”

They finally said goodbye, as Sebastian had to work on an essay and Kurt had to join His majesty Kit. It took a good 20 minutes of Elliott and Kit teasing him about Sebastian before he got to know what Kit wanted.

“Well, my suit, remember?”

“What? Now?”

“Well yes now! I did tell you yesterday.” Kit reached into his bag to get a notebook out of it and handed it to Kurt. “There, ideas of what I’m looking for.”

“These drawings are good… I didn’t know you could draw!”

“Oh I can’t, Kazuo drew these. My brother.”

“There’s another one of you out there?” Kit laughed.

“No, he’s very different I promise. Well you’ll see for yourself at the wedding!”

“What do you mean?”

“What do you mean “What do you mean?””

“You didn’t invite me, Kit.”

“I… Oh my god of course I haven’t! Invites were sent a while ago, it’s in Hawaii, we needed people to prepare! Don’t even sweat it, you’re coming, I’ll pay for the travel. Just make the suit in exchange.”

And thus, without having any choice really, Kurt started working on Kit’s outfit for the wedding. Kit had a lot of wild ideas, so Kurt had to keep him in check, and took a little bit of each drawing to make one perfect piece. This also meant that he got to spend an insane amount of time with Kit, who was a mixture of all the most dramatic characters from the New Directions. He was thankful of the many years of experience with the Glee Club, definitely helping him to navigate Kit Jones.

“So, what are you wearing for the wedding?” Sebastian asked to a very sleepy Kurt, currently lying down on the couch with his head on his Warbler’s lap. They had been going out for a couple months now, and the big day was upon them.

“Not sure yet, any pointers?”

“Something of yours, probably.”

“Hm?”

“Well,” Sebastian smiled, now playing with Kurt’s hair. “I’ve seen what you’ve done with Kit’s outfit. People are going to talk about you, so be your own advertisement, no?”

“I’m surprised you like his outfit.”

“It’s crazy, but it’s very high fashion, Kurt, and it fits him  _ perfectly _ . There will be a lot of rich and famous people at this wedding.”

“Oh god you’re right!”

“Do you have anything ready that you could use?” They were flying in two days. 

“Yes, thank god, I just need to alter it a little bit. What are you wearing?”

“Had a suit made at Versace. I knew you were too busy to ask you.”

“But you would’ve let me make your suit?”

“Yeah, probably. As long as it doesn’t have a skirt attached to it.”

“I knew I shouldn’t have let you go through my prom pictures.” Kurt pouted. 


	15. Airport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sebastian?” The Warbler turned, and stopped, now facing another Warbler that had just entered the room.
> 
> “Blaine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am, late, as usual. If you ever want to contact me to yell at me for how slow I am, follow me on Twitter. Setsu Porcelain.

“Oh my god Bastian, move.” Kurt rolled his eyes at the Warbler who just smirked back at him. They were at the airport, waiting for their gate to open, and Kurt was trying to get himself to the toilets.

“But I’m comfy, can’t you wait?” The couple was sitting on a sofa in the VIP lounge – well Kit did book the tickets. Sebastian had decided to lie down his head on Kurt’s lap, about an hour ago, and hadn’t moved. Yes, they were very early and had another hour to wait.

“Seeing how we’re seated right now, I don’t think you want me to wet myself, darling.” That made the other boy stand up. Kurt was still laughing as he passed the door.

“Sebastian?” The Warbler turned, and stopped, now facing another Warbler that had just entered the room.

“Blaine.”

“Hey… What are you doing here?” Blaine walked towards him, and Sebastian took a nervous glimpse at the bathroom doors.

“Err, going to a friend’s wedding. You?”

“I’m flying back to Ohio, had stuff to prepare in New York, I’ll be coming back next month.”

“Ah…”

“Are you alone?”

“No, I’m with my boyfriend.” Blaine had a quick look around.

“Kurt?”

“Yeah, he’s in the bathroom.” This was very uncomfortable.

“So you really are together, eh… Heard about it…”

“Yeah, we are. You should go-“ but Kurt finally passed the door back towards them.

“Blaine…”

Great, really. Out of the hundreds of flight times, they managed to get the one in common with Blaine. Well, at least they weren’t taking the same plane.

“Hey Kurt. What are the odds, right?”

“Hm.”

Kurt had given Blaine plenty of space to move on, and Blaine hadn’t tried to contact him back since the wedding debacle.

“How are you?”

“Well, fine.” That was a lie, he was  _ wonderful _ . His relationship with Sebastian was perfect, work was awesome, life was amazing. But he couldn’t possibly say that. “You?”

“Yeah, better. Meant to contact you to meet during my trip to New York but ended up being too busy.”

“I’m going to get us coffee.” Sebastian said, standing up and leaving very awkwardly.

“Thanks…” Kurt said, watching him go and turning back towards his ex.

“So, Sebastian.”

“Yeah, I know, it’s strange.”

“Very, but if you’re happy, that’s what matters I guess.”

“You’re not mad?”

“I was for a while, then just hurt. But life goes on doesn’t it. You obviously weren’t coming back. I’m focused on New York for now.”

“That’s good. You deserve to be happy.”

“Thank you. Is it ok that I’m coming back?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“ Ok... I’m gonna have a seat and work, I’ll leave you to it.”

“Ok, see you around.”

Blaine made his way to the back of the room, and Kurt turned to see that Sebastian was now back with their drinks.

“All ok?”

“I think so. I got the better end of this deal anyway.”

“I know. I’m the best.” They both laughed and sat back. Half an hour later, they waved goodbye to Blaine and made their way to the plane. It was time to assist to the biggest wedding of the century. 

*

“This is crazy.”

“So you’ve said, 10 times, for the past hour.” Sebastian laughed as Kurt rolled his eyes. But it was crazy! They arrived early morning on the Friday, to find that Kit had booked them in the most outrageously luxurious Suite. It was beautiful, and way too expensive.

“You need to chill Kurt, really…” Sebastian had adapted very quickly, and was now lying on the sofa. That was on their balcony, you know, next to the jacuzzi and hammock?

“No, Seb, I can’t, this is too much money and it’s making me…”

“Very happy?” They both jumped, and turn to see…

“Oh Leo! Hi.”

“Hey, sorry, I did knock but you were too busy arguing.” He smiled.

“Yeah Kurt thinks this is too much.”

“I understand. Took me a while to adapt to Kit’s extravagance. But you know, you did end up _making_ the suit on top of the design, _for free._ It’s money he would’ve spent for a designer probably.”

“There there…” Sebastian waved vaguely, agreeing.

“But…” Kurt pouted. Looking at it this way it wasn’t too bad.

“Ok, now that it’s settled, Kit’s kicked me out, apparently he’s decided to follow tradition and doesn’t want to see me until tomorrow.”

“Eh? As if he’d last 24h00 away from you.” They all laughed.

“Yeah one of you should probably make sure he doesn’t spend that spare time planning your wedding.” Sebastian and Kurt both stopped giggling at once. This was a very possible outcome of Kit Jones having too much spare time.

“I’ll go.” Kurt went to kiss Sebastian goodbye and made his way to the “Bridal suite”.

“Leo, why would you take my Princess away from me? Don’t you have other friends?”

“Oh,  _ I _ do, but I needed someone to babysit Kit while you come with us for drinks.”

“You’re The Devil.”

“No, but I’m marrying He.”


	16. The night before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why did you kick Leo out if you have no friends?”

“Why did you kick Leo out if you have no friends?”

“Hey!”

“Sorry Charlie… you know what I mean.” Kurt smiled at Charlie, Leo’s sister. He had met her 5 minutes ago and already loved her. He had arrived in Kit’s room to find him  _ lying _ on the floor, complaining he was missing his Leo, meanwhile Charlie was reading a magazine, unphased.

“Because Leo has friends and I wanted him to have fun.” Kit sighed “And I knew you were here.”

“Maybe I want to go party with them? ...Joking! Joking.” Kurt raised his hands under the groom-to-be’s death stare.

*

“So, how’s it going with Kurt?”

Sebastian had followed Leo to the hotel lobby to meet his friends. It was interesting that Kit, sociable, funny, talkative Kit, didn’t have much friends apart from now Kurt and for what he understood, Leo’s sister, Charlie. Whereas Leo- silent, sassy, solitary, introverted Leo- had a few of them.

Alex,his  childhood best friend, Mehli and Aymil, two very obnoxious twin brothers, and of course Elliott – the one asking about his relationship just now.

“Very well.” Seb smiled and drank, clearly not willing to give up any details.

*

“Oh, you must be Kurt.”

Kurt was stunned. Someone knocked at the door and neither Kit nor Charlie seemed to want to move, so he went, and was now facing an exact copy of Kit, except this one was dressed very classy and had bright blue eyes. Not contacts.

“What do you want Kazuo?” Kit had appeared behind the stunt designer, an arm sliding around his waist. “Kurt, this is my older brother.”

“Older?” he finally came back to his senses.

“We do look similar, but I am older. And I wanted to make sure all was fine.”

“Why do you care?”

“He means me.” Charlie had stood up and walked to the door. “I’m fine, why don’t you go join the other boys?”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes yes she’s sure see ya.” And Kit closed the door.

“Kit!” but Charlie was laughing, going back to her spot. “You need to be nicer to him.”

“Do I want to know?” Kurt shook his head. These people were tiring.

“Let’s just watch another movie.”

And so they did. Kit made them watch a few actually, and thankfully fell asleep around 3 am. Charlie had left for her room an hour ago already, so Kurt decided to do the same. Except when he walked through the doors,  _ Leo _ was sleeping in the bed, and Sebastian was reading on the sofa.

“Err…”

“Oh heeey Princess.” The Warbler stood up and walked - kinda- to him. “The plan was for him to sleep on the sofa, I failed, obviously.”

“Obviously.” Kurt rolled his eyes. Sebastian was clearly drunk, but a cute drunk.

“So how are  _ we _ supposed to sleep? I am guessing you don’t want me in bed with him?”

“Let’s avoid that. He pretty drunk, and is used to sleep with his fiancé, don’t wanna know  _ where _ his hands would go.”

“So?”

Sebastian was visibly trying to think of something, as they wouldn’t both fit on the sofa. Luckily for them, Kit decided to pass the door at that same moment and walk towards their bed.

“You two can go to our room.”

“Thought you didn’t want to see him until the wedding?

“Yeah well I don’t always have brilliant ideas.”

Kurt didn’t argue, grabbed his boyfriend by the hand and pulled him towards the exit and the other room. He was tired and had to be up early to help Kit get ready.


	17. Happily, ever after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hm?” Kurt wasn’t as drunk as a few hours before but still quite out of it. Sebastian had made it his mission to undress him, which is what he was now doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here I was, trying to end the story on this chapter, and suddenly it wasn't gonna happen and my fingers started writing more...

“So how was the evening with Leo?”

Kurt and Sebastian somehow had woken up before their alarm clock, and were now lying in bed, cuddling, enjoying the calm before the storm. Meaning Kit... They were, after all, in his room.

“Fun. His friends are very loud actually. Very different.”

“He seems to attract that kind of people. Did Kazuo join you?”

“Oh yeah, he left when Elliott tried to get him to strip.” Kurt laughed, when the bedroom door banged open.

“KURT!” The storm. Kit ran towards the bed and jumped on it. Well, on them really. “I’m getting MARRIED.”

“Oh my god Kit MOVE, we’re naked! Let us at least put some clothes on.” Sebastian growled, kicking him through the covers.

“ewww what did you do in my beeeeed…”

“What you probably did in ours, MOVE.”

Eventually Kit obliged and they managed to put some clothes on.

“How are you feeling?” Kurt asked.

“Like I’m getting married.”

“Yeah, that’s happening. Any regrets?”

“Are you crazy? Why would I have any regrets? Do you  _ know _ what I had to go through to marry that stubborn musician?”

“Yeah, I heard.” the designer laughed.

“Are you ok?”

“Hm?”

“Well, I did meet you the day you ran away from  _ your _ wedding.”

“Oh… Yeah. Yeah I’m ok. Blaine will forever be someone precious to me, but being with Sebastian shows me that I was holding on to my High-school self, not who I am now… Does it make sense?”

“Yeah, definitely. Well, to me you do. You and Sebastian are great together.”

“We really are.” Kurt smiled and stepped back. “Ok, you’re as ready as you’re gonna be. I’ll get your dad and I’ll see you out there.”

And so, Leo and Kit got married. I would write about the ceremony, and the other characters, but as they have their own story, this is not the place to talk about it more than necessary. 

It was pretty, and fun, and full of wit, they all dansed for the rest of the night, and Kurt and Sebastian finally made it to their room at about 5 am.

“So..”

“Hm?” Kurt wasn’t as drunk as a few hours before but still quite out of it. Sebastian had made it his mission to undress him, which is what he was doing now. 

“You still have a few days off, correct?”

“ye, Isabelle’s in Paris for the week… why?”

“Well, you know how I’m not flying back directly to New York?”

“Yeah?” Sebastian was flying to Cuba for a holiday with his family. Rich people.

“Maybe, you could come?”

Silence.

“On holiday with your family?"

“Yes?”

“You waited for me to ingest a bottle of vodka to ask me that didn’t you?” Well he was definitely sober now.

“Did it work?”

“Not really. Anyway, I can’t come.”

“Why not?”

“I have a plane booked to New York, Sebastian.”

“We can change it.”

“It’s expensive.”

“I will change it.”

“Bas!”

Kurt rolled his eyes.

“Please, you have to come…” Sebastian sat on the bed, defeated, which made Kurt a little startled.

“Why?”

“Because they want to meet you, and my parents don’t really take no for an answer.” He was staring at the floor, and probably more vulnerable than he would like, thanks to the alcohol. That’s probably what cracked Kurt’s wall of disapproval.

“Ok. Ok.” And the Warbler was now smiling like a child. Idiot.


	18. Cuba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I have power over you Sebastian Smythe, always have, always will.”

The next day didn’t start at its best, mostly because Kurt’s brain was pounding. And the only thinking it could do was to remind him that he was now in a plane to meet the Smythe family. And the Smythes didn’t sound like lovely people.

Well they didn’t sound _awful_. And they actually really wanted to meet Kurt, since they paid for the plane tickets and for his addition to Sebastian’s room.

However, when Kurt’s brain wasn’t stressing him out about meeting the Smythe, it would keep poking at the gold-digging turn his life had taken.

He was going from Hawaii to Cuba. And didn’t spend a _cent_ for it… Ok, sure, he made Kit’s suit for free, and yes, a lot of people had asked for his contact so maybe he did a good job. But, now, _this_? 

There wasn’t much he could do about it for now, but he promised himself once in New York he’d be more careful with Kit and Sebastian spending too much money on him.

“What are you thinking so hard about?”

Kurt turned to Sebastian, they were now in the taxi… limo, ok, to the part of the island where they would be staying. Everything was beautiful and not helping his guilt towards the money spending.

“Hm, money.”

“Kurt,” Sebastian sighed. “Can you not be yourself just for the week and accept that this is happening?”

“Not really, Bas. I know this is standard for you, but it isn’t for me. This all really looks like I’m here to spend your money.”

“Well technically you’re spending my par-ouch!” Sebastian pouted as Kurt had smacked him harshly on the shoulder. “Listen Princess, I do understand, really. If it’s any help, I’m super glad you’ll be there to keep me company.”

“But your family…”

“Won’t bother. They want to meet you which is already weird to me.”

“What do you mean?”

“They don’t  _ really _ care about me.”

“If they didn’t why would your dad insist on you not being a writer?”

“Ok, I guess I should brief you… I’m the failed back up plan.”

“Eh?” Kurt was so confused.

“I have an older sister, Emilie, she left the house at 16 and to be really honest I have no clue where she’s at. She’s always been very rebellious, so my parents had me to replace her. I was born when she was 14. I don’t really remember her, I just know what the maids told me.”

“Okay… your parents had you to  _ replace _ her?” Maybe he should get back into that plane.

“Yeah they needed a proper heir to the throne” Sebastian chuckled “and she clearly was never going to be that person. So I was mostly trained to be what she wasn’t, but as  _ you _ would know, that only made me worse.”

“Okay?”

“And guess what they had when I turned 13?”

“You are kidding me…”

“Nope. I have a baby brother, he’s 11 now. I guess my parents figured out how to raise a child the proper way, cause he’s pretty well behaved. He’ll probably take over.”

“But how old…”

“Oh they had my sister very young, like my mum was 17, very scandalous. Thankfully, they were to marry each other anyway – arranged marriage.”

“Sebastian, don’t you think your very strange family history should’ve been brought to my attention before I said yes to Cuba?”

“Don’t worry, they’re not homophobic. Their only issue with me was that I have no interest in their company and that I’m a jerk, basically. So since Tom’s around, they mostly ignore me. But, just in case, they still want me to have a proper education. Never know if the new backup plan fails as well, right?”

Kurt was staring at his boyfriend in disbelief. “So… is the reason you were so mean because you were provoking your parents?”

“The more trouble the better, the idea was for them to leave me be. I guess I got too into it, so even once Thomas was born, I continued. I got very good at it.”

“Tell me about it.” Sebastian laughed, when the car finally stopped in front of the most outrageously luxurious resort Kurt had ever seen. And he thought Kit’s wedding was too much? “Oh god.”

“Chill. It’ll be fine. I told you: you look good in expensive things.”

Thankfully they got to their room before running into the Smythes, which gave time to shower and change.

“Ok, ready?”

“Not really…”

They made their way to the main hall, passed an inner pool that looked a lot like an actually artificial beach, and into a beautiful veranda that was arranged as a restaurant. The Smythes were seating by a fountain in the back, which gave Kurt time to stare at them without it being weird.

Sebastian looked a lot like his mother, she was stunning, had the same hair colour and probably eyes – but she was wearing sunglasses so it was just a guess. Same smile, for sure.

Next to her was Thomas Smythe. He had black hair, same as his father, but he definitely shared traits with his older brother. He seemed very animated which surprised Kurt who was expecting a poised rich kid. But no, he was telling a story to his dad, articulating wildly.

Mr. Smythe was politely listening, but you could somehow tell he didn’t really care. Kurt was good at noticing these things, because he had spent most of his teen years being ignored. Sebastian didn’t share much resemblance with his dad, apart from the body frame.

“Ah! Sebastian.” He stood up to come and shake his son’s hand, which surprised Kurt until he realised: Mr. Smythe was probably happy to find an excuse to stop Thomas from talking. Sebastian obviously made the connexion too since he was smirking.

“Father, nice to see you. Mother, Thomas, meet Kurt.” He grabbed Kurt by the shoulder to push him forward, gently.

“H-hi…” Kurt was now shaking Mr. Smythe’s hand.

“It is nice to finally meet you Kurt.”

“Eh, thank you, Sir. And thank you so much for inviting me here, this place is beautiful.”

“That’s fine, I had a feeling Sebastian would find a way to avoid us if you weren’t around.” He said, sitting back down. Kurt said hi to Sebastian’s mother and they finally sat as well.

“So, you’re Sebastian’s boyfriend?” Asked Thomas to Kurt.

“Yes…”

“You must be very patient.” Kurt couldn’t help but laugh.

“I really am, thank you, Thomas.”

 “Hey, I’m here you know, don’t talk as if I wasn’t.” Sebastian pouted, and Kurt patted his hand as an automatism before quickly removing it, remembering his parents were here.

“Oh do not worry Kurt, we have nothing against your relationship, it’s actually pretty nice to know he isn’t going to end up dead in a club at some point.” Kurt looked at Sebastian’s mum in disbelief.

Did Sebastian exaggerate earlier? But then he remembered:  _ Never know if the new backup plan fails as well, right? _

“Well, not as long as I’m around.”

“So, what do you do again? Sebastian mentioned Vogue.com?”

“Yes. I am working there part time and finishing my studies at NYADA.”

“And you will stay at Vogue after?”

“I have a full-time position awaiting me, yes…”

“And he’s a very good designer, he made Kit Jones’ outfit for the wedding.”

“You did?” That made Mrs. Smythe focus a little more on him.

“Hm, yes, have you seen it?”

“Of course, I did, his mother sent a picture. She likes to remind me her son didn’t marry mine.”

“Oh, did you like it?”

“It was very high fashion. I am sure you’ll be busy very soon.”

“Th-Thank you…” Kurt felt his cheeks burn.  The rest of the lunch went pretty well. Sebastian’s parents had more questions, which Kurt wasn’t sure why they were so interested but they were, and about 2 hours later they were back in their room.

“That wasn’t too bad was it?” Kurt asked Sebastian straight away, because this was so confusing to him.

“Yeah… I think I figured out why we’re here though.”

“They wanted to see if I’m a good option?”

“You’re a smart cookie aren’t you.” Sebastian laughed and reached for Kurt, pulling the designer towards him.

“You did say they didn’t care about you, and they seemed to care a lot… But I know from experience that you do not lie. Well, not to me.”

“You’re right actually” Sebastian raised an eyebrow, a bit shocked. “I’ve never lied to you.”

“Only realised that now?” Kurt smiled, passing his arms around the Warbler’s neck to kiss him. “I have power over you Sebastian Smythe, always have, always will.”


	19. Tom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What do you mean?” Kurt sat down, he didn’t think making Tom talk would be so easy. Maybe he had some kind of actual Smythe super power where they couldn’t lie to him?

They spent the rest of the day at the beach, and when they showed for Dinner, the Smythes were nowhere to be found. They asked at reception to learn that they were having dinner somewhere else. Neither Kurt nor Sebastian got offended that they weren’t invited, as it only confirmed their suspicions. Plus, Sebastian needed some quiet time really. So, they enjoyed their own company, went to bed, and were now enjoying Breakfast by themselves.

“What should we do today?”

“Could we go to Havana and visit?”

“Yeah, I’ll rent a car.” Sebastian’s eyes diverted behind Kurt, and a second later, Thomas was pulling a chair and seating with them.

“Hey! Can I stay with you today?”

So much for quiet. 

“Aren’t you spending the day with Mother and Father?”

“Not if I can avoid it and spend it with you?”

“Do they agree to this?”

“They said you would never say yes.”

Sebastian glimpsed at Kurt who smiled. “Well, we are going to visit Havana. Would you like to join us?”

“Sure! Cool!” Thomas jumped out of his chair and ran out, clearly to report of his success to his parents.

“Is this out of character?”

“Very.” Sebastian was visibly perplexed.

“Should we worry?”

“I’m sure you can crack his code.”

“Why me?”

“You’re good with people.”

“Okay…?”

They finished eating and went back to their room to get ready. Sebastian was in the shower when someone knocked at the door, and Kurt went to open, to see Thomas and his father standing there.

“Oh good morning Mr. Smythe.”

“Good morning Kurt. Where’s Sebastian?”

“Showering.”

“Ok. Thomas, why don’t you go seat on their balcony while I talk with Kurt?”

“Sure Father! See you later!” And he passed under Kurt’s arm right to where he was ordered to go.

“So, Thomas says you agreed to take him to Havana today?”

“Yes, he said he wanted to spend the day with us and we were planning on visiting it.”

“I am surprised Sebastian said yes.”

“Well, Sebastian was surprised  _ you _ said yes.” Kurt wondered if that was too much honesty but Mr. Smythe only smiled, amused?

“Bring him back in one piece?”

“Which one?”

“You’re funny. Have a nice day Kurt.” And he was gone. Kurt closed the door and walked to the balcony.

“Hey Thomas, can I call you Tom?”

“Yes.”

“Is everything okay?”

“Yes! I am excited to see the city.”

“I guess you must be a little bored all alone here.”

“Well I am with my parents, so it’s ok.”

“Of course. Have you ever spent time with Bas before?”

“No, dad says he makes a lot of mistakes. He doesn’t want me to make them too.”

“So why did he agree this time?”

“Not sure, he said Sebastian changed because of his boyfriend, you, so maybe that. But I’m 11, not stupid.”

“What do you mean?” Kurt sat down, he didn’t think making Tom talk would be so easy. Maybe he had some kind of actual Smythe super power where they couldn’t lie to him?

“I overheard something… Can you keep a secret?”

“Can I tell Sebastian?”

“Hm, yeah, he should know, but tell him once you are out of here.”

“Ok.” This little kid suddenly looked much older than he should. So far Thomas had looked a little clueless, which clearly was some kind of an act.

“Something about an Emilie. I believe we have a sister called that. I think she’s in New York and looking for Sebastian.”

“They want Sebastian on their side for something to do with Emilie, then…”

“Yes that’s also what I think. But what do I know, I’m a child, right?”

“You’re too smart for your own good.”

“I’m smart  _ enough _ you mean! Try finding a stupid Smythe, not a thing.”

“Probably.” Kurt laughed as Sebastian joined them.

“What’s so funny?”

“Tom is, I like him. Should we go?”

And so they did. Kurt kept thinking about what Emilie could want with Sebastian. Why were the Smythes afraid? Should he be worried? Up until now his life had only revolved around himself and, sure, Kit. Sebastian was always just… Sebastian. But now that he was in his world, he realised there was a lot he didn’t know and he hadn’t asked.

Kurt had been selfish. Whatever would happen next, he would be there to help his Sebastian.


	20. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian agreed to not ask anything until they would be in the plane back, and he didn’t.

“What a day.”

They were back at the hotel, Tom had gone to his room and the couple was now lying in bed, enjoying the AC.

“Your brother is adorable.”

“He’s ok, much smarter than I thought he was. I don’t think my parents realise.”

“Definitely.”

“Did you crack his code? Do we know why he was allowed with us?”

“Maybe. But he made me swear I wouldn’t talk until we leave Cuba.”

“What?” Sebastian rolled, placing himself on top of Kurt to try and scan his face. “You can’t do that to me, you have to let me know now.”

“No, I think we need his trust if anything happens, so I will stay silent.”

“Is it important?”

“I think so.”

“Kurt!”

“Bas!” Kurt rolled his eyes. “From what I gathered the idea is you don’t confront your parents about it, which I know you will if I tell you.”

“What if I swear I won’t?”

“Will you?”

“No.”

“See.”

“Damn why can’t I lie to you!” Sebastian growled. “I used to be able to at least humour you.”

“True, but now you have seen me naked you don’t want that taken away from you.” Kurt smirked, he had won, again.

Sebastian agreed to not ask anything until they would be in the plane back, and he didn’t.

Not that he didn’t want to, since it’s the first thing he did once the plane had departed.

“Ok, apparently your sister is in New York and is looking for you.”

“… What?”

“Tom and I believe she needs something from you, so your parents want you on their side. Which means probably use your baby brother as affective collateral. Or something.”

“And you-”

“You’re not allowed to be mad at me for not telling you as we already agreed that I wouldn’t break Tom’s trust, but, that what I had to say was, in fact, important.”

“I don’t like you.”

“You do.”

“Tom’s way too smart…”

“I strongly believe he will take over your parent’s business by his 21 st birthday.”

“I wonder what she wants…”

“I have a feeling we’ll know as soon as we’re back…”

“Why do you think I’d let you know?”

“Really?” Kurt rolled his eyes.

“Well anyway I am not interested in being a pawn into their fight. I suffered enough.”

“Whatever happens I’ll be there to help you, you know that, right?”

“I do.”


	21. Emilie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Try finding a stupid Smythe…” Kurt mumbled to himself as he was looking at the card over Sebastian’s shoulder.

Kurt was very happy to be coming home. Seeing Elliott again, sleeping in his own bed – or Sebastian’s depending on the day. Work was great and he actually received a couple requests for some outfits from people he had met at the wedding.

The next month went by incredibly fast and incredibly well, basically.

So well, in fact, that they nearly forgot about Emilie, since she didn’t make any move. 

They only remembered about her when, on a Friday night, 6 weeks after Cuba, they were having dinner with Kit and Leo, and Kit suddenly asked:

“Oh Bastian, by the way, do you know an Emilie?” Sebastian was serving him a glass of wine and nearly dropped the bottle.

“Why do you ask?”

“I met one yesterday, she was at the recording studio, said she knew I knew you and wanted to see you.”

“And what did you tell her?”

“That I didn’t know any Sebastian and that she should move or I would call the police.” Kit shrugged.

“You did?”

“Well yes, I’m not stupid, this was sketchy. She clearly stalked her way to me. Don’t like that. Who is she?”

“My sister.”

“Oh! Was I supposed to tell her where to find you?”

“No, I’m avoiding her.”

“So she said. I guess since you’re not on social media she must’ve found a picture of us on  _ my _ Instagram or something.”

“Anyway, in between me starting to actually call security she gave me this.” He gave him a business card.

_ Emilie Winters _

_ C.E.O _

_ Winters’ Hospitality. _

Her number and email were on the back.

“Should you call her?” Kurt asked.

“I guess.” Sebastian sighed. “She must’ve known approaching Kit was safest, cause I would’ve lost it if she went to  _ you _ . But I’m all over  _ your _ social medias so she’s definitely aware of you.”

“Try finding a stupid Smythe…” Kurt mumbled to himself as he was looking at the card over Sebastian’s shoulder.

“What?”

“Nothing. Thanks Kit, we’ll handle this.”

“All okay?” Asked Leo. “Need our help with anything?”

“Do you have anywhere safe we could meet her? Don’t want to give her our address.”

“Oh sure!” Kit smiled. “I’ll give you the keys to the new flat we just bought.” He stood up and went to get them straight away.

“Rich people.” Kurt mumbled.

“Remind me how much you made last week?” Sebastian smirked and Kurt pouted.

“Not nice.” He had just got paid for a dress he had made for one of Sebastian’s cousins.

And so Sebastian texted Emilie with Kit’s phone, giving her a place, time and date. And just after that, to Kurt’s surprise, he called his father. They were now back at Kurt’s flat, and the Warbler had put the speakers on.

“Hi, it’s me. Do you have a second?”

“I do, how can I help?”

“I’m with Kurt. Something weird just happened.”

“Has Emilie finally found you?”

“I’m meeting her tomorrow.” Mr. Smythe stayed silent for a second.

“I should’ve told you she was looking for you, I was hoping she wouldn’t be successful.”

“Father, she’s a Smythe, we tend to succeed at what we set our minds.”

“Unfortunately, true. Hello to you Kurt, by the way.”

“Hi Mr. Smythe. Do you want me to leave?”

“What for? Sebastian will probably tell you anyway.”

“I would indeed.”

“Sebastian, you’re well aware that your mother and I aren’t great parents. Well, we haven’t been to you, nor were we to Emilie. As much as I want to believe we’re doing better with Thomas, we are who we are and some things are more important than family bonds.”

“Sorry what?” Kurt clapped his hand on his mouth, he hadn’t planned on speaking, it escaped him.

“I know you wouldn’t understand Kurt. I have met your Father in D.C., a good man, but we do not share the same values on this one. The Smythe business is old and strong, honour and success are what we care most about. So when Emilie didn’t match, we had Sebastian to arrange that.”

“Which didn’t go well either.”

“Obviously. Thomas is definitely getting there though. Thank god, wasn’t about to leave everything to your cousin James, we both know he’s a total idiot.”

“So, what does Emilie want?”

“Expose us as terrible parents, get her shares from the family heritage, have her trust fund back, mostly.”

“Her card says CEO, don’t think she actually needs it.”

“And she doesn’t, she’s doing this out of spite. Which, I understand, actually. I believe she’s had a child and she probably want the money for them.”

“So she wants me to what? Attest that you suck?”

“I’m guessing that’s the idea.”

“And why didn’t you tell me about this?”

“Because it was obvious you would.”

“That’s why you let me spend the day with Thomas… to make me feel bad?”

“Well...”

“You really do suck.” Sebastian sighed. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” He hung up, and Kurt pulled him into a hug.

“What do you want to do about this?”

“I’ll meet her, tell her I’m not interested. Why would I go to war against my parents anyway? I like my bank account you know.”

“You’re an idiot.” Kurt laughed. “So you’re gonna let your dad bite his tongue for a little bit?”

“He deserves it.”

“He really does.” Kurt pushed his Warbler back a little to kiss him. “Let it be known you matter to me more than honour and success.”


	22. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh, well I wasn’t expecting the actual truth.”

“Sebastian… Hi… you’ve grown.” Emilie was at the door, looking at him with bright green eyes. She definitely looked like his sister. Sebastian half-smiled and let her in, walking towards the living room.

“Do you want something to drink? I have coffee and tea…”

“Coffee is fine. This is a nice place.”

“Thanks, not mine though.”

“Smart.”

“I try to.” He went to the kitchen to fix her a cup of coffee. “So, what do you want?”

“Really? You don’t feel like catching up?”

“I mean I actually know what you want, I was just trying to get you there quickly.”

“What did they tell you?”

“You want me to attest to some court or whatever that they suck at parenting and that you should get your money back.”

“Oh, well I wasn’t expecting the actual truth.”

“Why do you need it?” He gave her the mug, and sat in an armchair facing the sofa where she was now.  

“I don’t. I have my own thing now, with my husband, we just had a daughter actually.”

“Okay… congrats I guess?”

“Having her made me really realise how terrible our parents were to me, and that I let them get away with it… Just didn’t feel like it was behind me so I decided to do this to close the book. Win or lose, I just want to know that I tried.”

“And why do you need to put me into this?”

“Because I know they sucked with you too, since they had a third child.”

“And how do you know they did?”

“When I left home I stayed with one of our distant cousins. He’s still in touch with them and told me.”

“Well, they  _ did _ suck, and I was alone to face it, thanks to you. So I don’t actually feel like helping you either. And  _ you’re _ not getting me a very healthy amount of money, are you?”

“I should’ve known this would be your answer. Well, at least I tried. Don’t worry I won’t ask for more.”

“You sure give up easily for someone who stalked my friends to get to me.”

“Sorry I did. I had to try, and I knew you’d hate me for approaching this Kurt character. Incredibly beautiful guy by the way, how did you even get that lucky?”

“Very long story.”

“I’d like to hear it? I know I left you, I was 16 and angry, but, doesn’t mean I don’t want you in my life now.”


	23. Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, how did it go?”

“So, how did it go?”

“Err…” Sebastian took his coat off and walked towards the sofa where Kurt was waiting. “Weird.”  

He then proceeded to tell the whole story, not before lying down to put his head on his boyfriend’s lap. Kurt listened patiently, playing with his Warbler's hair, and stayed quiet the whole time.

“Weird.” Kurt finally agreed. “She disappears for years, then comes back and it’s like the end of the world, but in the end she’s cool?”

“Yeah, feels like a lot of drama for no reason doesn’t it?”

“Hm. And so you invited her to dinner?”

“Yeah, mostly so you can meet her and tell me what you think. I need your Smythe superpower.”

Sebastian’s phone rang.

“Hi father. Couldn’t wait?”

“Not really. What happened?”

“Not much, she did ask that I testify against you, I said I like my trust fund more than her.”

“Oh. Well, that’s good, I guess.”

“She is however looking to get back into my life, so she’s coming over for dinner, to meet Kurt.”

“Sebastian…”

“Father, tell me, how bad would it be if I actually testified? Be honest.”

“Well you’d indeed lose the money, and the name, I guess.”

“Yeah, that I  _ know _ , but I also don’t care much about it. I meant for  _ you _ ?”

“It would be a problem.”

“Thought so. Well as I said, I won’t. But, you’ll have to let me connect with Emilie anyway. Plus that will look good on your part when she still comes for you.”

“Guess that’s true. Very well Sebastian, say hi to Kurt for me.” And he hung up.

“So. Do you or do you not care about the money?”

“Well not so much since I have a famous-to-be boyfriend and a very rich heir best friend.”

“Since when is Kit you best friend?”

“Meh, since now. 

Kurt laughed, and they decided to agree on the following weekend for dinner with Emilie. Kurt was mildly curious to meet her. Apart from Tom he wasn’t a fan of Sebastian’s family. Call him old-fashioned but he believed in love and loyalty.


	24. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey Emilie, sorry, got lost in my thoughts.” Sebastian finally showed up, looking really good which was annoying cause Kurt would have to deal with that for the rest of the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is near :)

“What? She’s coming for dinner and you’re not inviting us?” Kit sighed loudly over the phone. He had called to offer a day trip which got shut down as Emilie was coming that same evening.

“Kit, it’s a bit of a private matter.”

“I though Sebastian decided I was his  _ best _ friend.”

“Ah so now you agree?”

“Nah it’s still you. Okay, but we’re coming over for brunch tomorrow! You’ll have to tell me everything.” And he hung up.

“Kit?” Sebastian came out of the kitchen with some coffee.

“Very disappointed his best friend didn’t invite him to tonight’s dinner.”

“Ah of course.” Seb nodded.

They spent most of their day chilling, then after some grocery shopping, Kurt started cooking. This kind of moment, where he knew exactly where everything was in Sebastian’s flat, made him realise how much of an actual couple they had become.

He was dating Sebastian Smythe, what were the odds.

When the doorbell rang, food was ready and Kurt was too, kind of. He opened the door as Sebastian was apparently trying to drown himself under the shower.

“Hi! You must be Kurt.” She smiled and went in for a hug.

“Hi, yeah, nice to meet you, come in.” She definitely looked like a Smythe.

“This place is nice, do you live together?”

“Nah, well kind of…” Kurt was spending most of his time here, which Elliott was a huge fan of since he had the flat all to himself a couple floor down. “Sebastian should be ready soon; can I offer you something to drink?”

They walked towards the open kitchen, and Kurt helped them to two glasses of wine.

“So I should probably admit that I stalked you a little to find Sebastian…”

“Yeah, I know. Smart not to have come to me directly.”

“Well I figured if Sebastian was anything like I me…”

“What do you mean?”

“I protect what I care about, that’s all.”

“Hey Emilie, sorry, got lost in my thoughts.” Sebastian finally showed up, looking really good which was annoying cause Kurt would have to deal with that for the rest of the evening.

“That’s ok. I like your place Bas’!”

“Yeah thanks, present from dad when I ended up agreeing on going to uni.”

“What did you want to do?”

“Write. I actually have a story ready, I’m updating it.”

“So why did you agree to come here?”

“Well, doesn’t hurt to have a degree does it…” Sebastian shrugged and Kurt smiled, because it was pretty clear to the designer that Sebastian had moved to New York to be closer to him.

 “Sure, I get it.”

“So what is your company about?” Kurt was curious to know how a 16 years old runaway ended up rich and successful anyway.

“Oh we own hotels.” She smiled. “I started working as a receptionist in the crappiest motels, I swear. Not good. But I ended up working in a palace, got promoted to reservation pretty quick, and a few years later I was Revenue Manager… Met my husband, he had a project to start his own Franchise. Here we are now.”

“That’s cool.” Kurt was impressed, he loved people who worked for what they wanted.

“Our main hotel is in Florida, that’s where I live with my family, you two should visit.”

“Florida, do you mean by Disney?”

“Yup.” She laughed because Kurt looked like a kid now.

“Well looks like we will be visiting at some point.” Sebastian smiled fondly.

And visiting they did. A couple times in the next year. As it turned out, Emilie didn’t even end up going after her parents. She was happy to have Sebastian back in her life.

Two years after that dinner, Sebastian sent the last draft of his book to a publishing company and got a book deal, and a year after that, he was a New York best seller.

And while the Warbler was working on a second book, Kurt was launching his own brand with the precious help of Isabelle and Kit. Kurt and Sebastian moved in together after a year, and never looked back on their feelings for each other.

They just worked.


	25. Full Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Remember that time he ran away from his wedding with Blaine?”

“Sooo, when will you ask?” Kit had been nagging Sebastian for an hour now.

“Never if you keep being yourself.” He rolled his eyes. He had been with Kurt for 4 years now, they had moved to a penthouse flat next door to Kit and Leo. Kurt was currently in Paris for the weekend and was expected to come home the next day.

“But I need to know because I need to be there!”

“You are not going to be there when I propose to Kurt, Kit.” The author shook his head and looked up to take a better glance at the other boy.

“Why not?” He pouted.

“Because I don’t want you here if he says _no_.”

“Why would he say no?”

“Remember that time he ran away from his wedding with Blaine?”

“Ah, well yeah.”

“I’m not sure he wants to get married at all.”

“Don’t be stupid.” Kit walked towards Sebastian and put a hand on each shoulder. “Repeat after me: Kurt Hummel is in love with me and wants to marry me.”

“Kurt Hummel is in love with me and want to marry me.”

“Good. So, when?”

“You need to accept that he will not let this go, Seb.” Leo was on the couch, composing. Somehow he had been so quiet the Warbler had forgotten him. Sebastian had gotten very drunk at their place the night before. So drunk he had to stay the night, in fact. So drunk that he had also admitted he had an engagement ring for Kurt. Something he really didn’t need Kit to know, for the exact reason of right now.

“But this should be  _ our _ moment not yours.” Bas pouted.

“Oh, my god, I have IT.” Kit jumped. “You need to propose at that bus stop!”

“You’re delusional if you think I can get Kurt to go all the way there without him knowing something is up.”

“Again, don’t be stupid. Ask Tom to say he wants to see you guys. That’s a good excuse to go back to Ohio.” Burt and Carole had moved to Washington definitely a year ago. “Then, Leo and I will act as if we’re actually visiting the villa at that same time so you guys should join us! Tell Kurt you should go by bus for old time’s sake and BAM: propose.”

“That is a stupid idea.”

Yet, here they were two months later, at the coach station. Sebastian was aghast Kurt was oblivious to what was happening, as he usually would catch up on anything.

“This is a fun idea.” The creator said, grabbing Sebastian’s hand. “Are you ok? You seem tense.”

“Yeah, I think I’ve been too sociable today.” The couple sat next to them in the plane were fans of Sebastian’s and had been making conversation the whole time. Sure, the Author had gotten much better at fighting his introvertness, but didn’t mean it wasn’t exhausting. Also he was stressed.

“You’ve come so far since we met here…” Kurt looked at the bench he had been sat on four years ago. “ _ We _ have.”

“Definitely. Should we get drinks before we board?”

“Yes!” They walked towards a small shop, and finally made it to the bus.

“I’m gonna try and fall asleep before we move.” Kurt said, curling up against Sebastian and closing his eyes to nap.

“Ok Princess.” The Warbler put a hand in his hair and let the designer rest. Kit and Leo got into the bus a few minutes after that, taking the seats in front of them. It was hilarious to see Kit being so quiet.

He wasn’t good at quiet.

Kit texted Sebastian a minute later.  _ Man, I can’t believe this was my idea and I have to take the BUS again. Urgh. Also is Kurt gonna sleep the whole journey? That would not be good for our plan _ .- K

_ Chill, he’ll wake up in 20 minutes or so he doesn’t take long naps.-S _

And Sebastian was right, they had been moving for about 20 minutes when Kurt started waking up.

“Hey Princess.”

“Hey… Did you sleep?”

“Nah, just thinking.”

“That’s a lot of thinking.” Kurt smiled and rubbed his eyes, before grabbing a bottle of water.

Sebastian waited patiently for his boyfriend to be well awake. Gosh the nerves were getting a lot.

“Remember this is where we met Kit 4 years ago?” Kurt said with a laugh. “Life forever changed.”

“Yes, you were telling me the whole twisted plot of your life.”

“And look at me now, talking about twists, dating Sebastian Smythe.”

“But a good twist right?”

“The best..” Kurt bent over to kiss him. “So, what’s up?”

“Why do you think something is up?”

“Honey, you can’t lie to me. I really thought we were on a holiday but the way you’re acting? Not a holiday. ”

“Geez, you’re too smart for your own good.” But that helped Sebastian get some confidence back. Kurt was relaxed, even if he knew something was happening. “Well, I did want us here,  _ now _ , today. Four years after finding you lost at a coach station.”

“Okay…” You could see the wheels turn in the designer’s head.  He had to know what was happening, and wasn’t running away. – well he couldn’t run away really.

“Kurt, I’m sorry this is not after a romantic dinner, somewhere pretty and more private… But now that I think about it, here is perfect. Because here is where I started living, really, thanks to you. And… Well I’d like to be living with you for the rest of my days… So…” He reached for the box in his pocket and opened it. “Will you marry me?”

“Oh my god…” Kurt had both of his hands on his mouth, it took him an eternity – as far as Seb was concerned, to finally jump into a hug. “Yes, of course, I will marry you.”

“I TOLD YOU!!!” Kit jumped from his seat, while the whole bus was clapping.

“OH MY GOD.” Kurt screamed at the same time, and then laughed. “Of course you’re here!!”

They all hugged, Sebastian ended up putting the ring around his fiancee’s finger.

“I promise, I won’t run away.” Kurt finally said when things calmed down. “In fact.” He was now scrolling down his phone and showed Seb, Kit and Leo, what looked like an invoice? “I had a ring made for you a month ago…”

“You were going to propose?” Kit looked like it was Christmas. “I swear you two are the cutest. I cannot wait for the wedding!”

“Same, congrats boys.” Leo said with a smile, and they spent the rest of the journey discussing ideas and plans.  


	26. I do not lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today was Kurt and Sebastian’s wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CANNOT believe I actually made it!! Thank you for following this story <3 You can find Kit and Leo on their own fiction A fox and a Lion :) See you soooon for more Kurtbastian!

“Blaine! I wasn’t expecting you here.” Mr Schuester walked to the Warbler to shake his hand.

“Kurt and I had time to move on in 5 years you know. I’m actually here with my boyfriend, he’s being dragged around by Rachel somewhere.” Blaine laughed.

Today was Kurt and Sebastian’s wedding. 

It could be weird, but it wasn’t. Kurt and Blaine had started to talk again about a year earlier, and they were on friendly terms. When he received an invite to the wedding, he didn’t even think twice. Well, he did have to explain to his new boyfriend Matthew why they were going to his ex-fiancé’s wedding.

The Smythe manor had been turned into a beautiful bohemian dream venue. Kurt and Kit had worked hard to make sure this would go perfectly well. Sebastian and Leo had spent most of the organising watching their other halves getting excited over everything and anything.

“How are you feeling?” Kit was helping Kurt with his hair.

“Fine, amazing actually.”

“Not gonna run away?”

“Stop it, it was a different time.” Kurt was sure this time. Nobody was ambushing him, and the past five year with Sebastian had been the best of his life. Sure, they argued sometimes, well it was bickering more than arguing, but everything just made sense in the end. Today made sense.

“Just saying if you do I can’t be at your wedding and saving you from your wedding. Well I could probably.”

“Kit, stop. I am not running.”

“Cool! Let’s do this.”

In the garden, the guests were getting ready to sit down and assist to the ceremony.

“Kurt and Sebastian, like, I’ll never get over this one.” Tina was telling Santana.

“I don’t know.” Rachel was here too, of course. “I mean they were obsessed with each other in a way.”

“True.” Added Mercedes. “Love and hate are very close feelings. I’m just happy Kurt’s happy.”

That was the general contentious, and also what transpired from Burt’s speech. It got even clearer when Kurt started talking for his vows.

“Sebastian Smythe. Oh my god, we’re getting married.” The crowd laughed. “Five years ago, I was lost and you found me. For some reason, you just got me, you knew what to say. You knew me. You’ve never lied to me, which we can all agree was sometimes not to my benefit.” Another laugh. “Sebastian, I love you, and I cannot wait to be able to brag everywhere that you’re my husband. Thank you for choosing me. Thank you for making me laugh, smile, and make me believe, and know, that anything is possible. We sometimes joke that I have power over you, but the truth is you do over me. Always have, always will.”

“Kurt Hummel. Oh my god, we are indeed getting married.” It took Kurt a little moment to stop giggling. “When I saw you at that bus stop… I don’t know. I have no clue what happened. I just needed to take you away with me, and I did. I made up that stupid babysitting story that you saw through quickly but as you needed to go anyway you followed. First and only time a lie of mine worked, because you wanted it to. It’s funny that you brought up that you have power over me, because that’s something I think about a lot. I don’t let go easily, but with you, I know I can. I am so happy to be able to marry you today. I promise to always love you, forever. And as you know, I do not lie. Well, not to you.”


End file.
